


Rise from the ashes

by Queenofbrokendreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Surgery, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofbrokendreams/pseuds/Queenofbrokendreams
Summary: „Forgiving them is not the hard part. It´s trusting them again“The rogue Avengers get a call to assemble to save Tony Starks life.But does he even want their help?Can some things be fixed?(In this story tony still has the arc reactor)





	1. Was it worth it?

Hello together :) i am new to this website and this is my first fanfiction ever. English is not my first language. I am actually from a small town in Germany. I apologize for all spelling mistakes and grammar errors and hope you enjoy this story!  
Lots of love

 

Wakanda  
Steve Rogers stared at the TV.  
Not really seeing or even caring what was on the screen.  
Since Siberia everything was different.  
He wasn´t the same person anymore.  
The fight has changed him.  
As it has the others.  
When he had told Clint, Scott, Wanda and Sam what has happened, what has lead to the fight between Tony and him, everything went downhill.  
.  
Sam hadn´t really looked him in the eyes since that day.  
His idol had done something that Sam never thought him capable of:  
Betraying a friends trust and lying to his face in order to protect himself from telling him the truth.

Clint was so angry that he refused to speak to any of them.  
Yes, he was still angry with Tony, but he was more angry with Steve and even himself for leaving his family, his kids for Steves fight.  
When he first told him what video Zemo had shown them Clint had lost it.  
Steve can still hear his words, ringing loud, so loud in his ears. 

„You knew? And you didn´t told him? How could you? So its wasn´t really about the accords! Its was all about Barnes! You made me leave my kids and my wife, because you were a damn coward Steve!“-

Maybe he was right about that. Was is really about the fear of not being able to help people when he thought it was necessary?  
Or was it for Bucky? Did he loose a friend because he tried to protect another friend? 

Scott was furious too. But not only with Steve.  
With all of them. Steve could kind of understand him.  
He left his little girl, because he thought choosing to stand with the great famous Captain America was a noble, a heroic thing to do.  
So he did it.  
Without even questioning what the accords where about.  
And now he was here. A wanted criminal, unable to return home, to see his daughter again. But he hated nobody more than himself for trusting so easy.

Wanda was sad.  
Not really sad for Stark, but never the less she could understand his anger, his range.  
She knew it was not Stark doing that she was put in a cell, with a collar around her neck. Still she felt betrayed. But nothing has hurt her more than being apart from vision. Vision was one of the few `persons´ that werent afraid of her.  
But maybe he was now.

Was it worth it?  
Steve didnt know anymore.


	2. Small Reunions

1 Year after Civil war

„Get in the helicopter!“ Fury barked.  
Everyone followed the order without even asking why.  
One does not simply question Nicolas Fury. You just do what he tells you to do.  
„Buckle your seatbelts“ Steve said to the remaining members of his shattered team.  
But they weren´t a team anymore.  
United they had stood.  
Devided they had fallen.  
Just now they noticed they werent alone in the quinjet  
„Natasha?“ Clint sounded relieved and scared at the same time.  
The russian gave him a small smile.

„What is going on? Where are we going?“ Steve was confused.  
What was going to happen? Would Fury sell them out to the goverment?  
After all he was a spy.  
Betraying people was basically in the job description.

But would Natasha betray them too? Was she really that cold?

Steve didnt know anymore

„You are needed!“ Fury said simply.  
„Needed?“ echoed Wanda „What for?“

Fury took a deep breath and looked at them for the first time since he has arrived in Wakanda.  
He looked different from the last time steve has saw him.  
His blanc, emotionless face was more wrinkled and he looked tired.

„To save your home!“

Steve nearly laught at that. He didnt even know what having a home feels like.  
Natasha must have noticed the confused faces and began to speak:  
„Our Home! The Tower, the avenger Tower!“ 

They just stared at her.

„Thats not our home anymore!“ wanda stated. Steve noticed how sad she sounded. So sad. It was his fault.  
„We would not be welcomed there. Even Vision...“ Wanda swallowed and fell silent.

 

„But it was our home!“ Natasha nearly screamed.  
„And maybe it can become our home again! We just have to protect it! We have to protect Tony! We can save him!“

Tony? Hearing that name was so painfully, even after all the time that has passed since Steve last saw the man.  
Tony Stark has been the elefant in the room for the last year.  
Nobody has ever said his name in front of the others.  
But everyone knew they all thought about the egocentic biilionaire. 

Steve was haunted by his face every damn night.  
In his nightmares Tony looked at Steve with such hatred. A hatred so deep, steve was sure he would never be forgiven.  
`You knew´ Dream tony screamed. `You knew you traitor´

Some nights it was not Tony Starks hatefull face that would wake him up, screaming in the middle of the night.

Some nights it was Howard Stark face.  
To Steve this was almost even worse.  
Ì loved you like a son and this is how you repayed me ?´ Dream Howard was not screaming like his son. Instead he sounded just sad. Disappointed in Steve.  
Like everyone these days

„Save him? What is going on Natasha?“ Clint voice was trembling. He may had his disagreements with Stark, but he wasn´t full of hate anymore und could not stop himself from being concerned about his teammate.

Everyone stared at the redhead, waiting impatiently for an answer.

Natasha Romanoff sighed. „Okay lets beginn Storytime“


	3. Storytime

„You all know about Starks arc reactor, dont you?“  
collected nods where shared

„It worked just fine until 3 months ago. But the scrapnel pieces have wandered slowly in his heart over the last 5 years. And now they are too close. They have to remove them or Tony will be dead within 4 weeks“

Silence  
Unbearable silence

 

„Oh shit!“  
Steve could whole heartly agree with Scotts statement

„But that´s not even the worst!“

Sam let out a desperate laugh: „How can that even get worse?“

„Someone set a price on Tonys Head!“

This shouldn´t really surprise them, but it wasn´t what they had expected to hear.  
Tony Stark was without a doubt the Avenger that was equally loved and hated. There were no in betweens.

„200 millions if someone is successfull in killing the famous iron man!“  
Fury voice was full of venom. „200 millions for killing the most intelligent man on the whole fucking planet! Thats comparatively cheap!“

Steve had never known that the director of shield thought so highly of Tony.  
Maybe he never knew that man at all. He didnt even knew himself these days.

Clint snorted „Who the hell would pay 200 Millions for Stark head? Thats insane. I´m sure you would find thousand of people who would do it without wanting one dollar“

Natasha glared at him „Thats not funny Clint! This is serious business! Tony Stark, OUR TEAMMEMBER is in his tower, sick, in pain and defenseless!“

Steve swallowed hard. Sick, in pain and defenceless were never words he would thought to hear regarding Tony Stark. Tony was supposed to be called strong, fearless, arrogant but never defenceless.

„Sorry Nat“ Clint murmured, looking on the ground. Everyone could see that he was ashamed.

Natasha grabbed his hand and gave him a small smile „I know you didnt mean it!“

„So what are we going to do?“ Sam interupted „Are we going to guard him? Because i am not sure if he would want us there“

Sam was right. Of course he was right. Would a man proud like Tony allow people he fought a year ago to enter his home? And even if he did, Steve was sure he would never allow them by his side especially in his vulnerable state.

„That doesnt matter!“ Fury stated coldly „We dont need his premissions. Someone already gave us premission to enter the tower“

„Who?“ Steve really could not imagine that one of Tonys friend would do such a thing behind his back. Colonel James Rhodes would do nearly anything for Tony but calling his enemys to protect him? Doesnt sound like the man Steve knew. But the last time he saw that man was at the airportbattle. Sam told him that after his fall rhodey was paralyzed. One more reason for Stark to hate him forever.

Natasha looked at them, laughing.: „Who? Really Steve? Think of the one person that would do everything for Tony and i really mean everthing. Who will walk to the fire for him. Who will raise hell if she cannot bend heaven. Who always know whats best for tony, even when he doesnt. The only one how can truly handle his arrogant ass and run a company worth billions at the same time and all of that in 10 inch high louboutins.“

Natashas description was incredibly fitting. There were not many people which she respected in such a way and there was only one person close to tony being able to deal with tony in every way.

„Pepper Potts!“ Clint actually smiled, the first true smile since the so called civil war  
„Are they back together?“ 

„They are just not back together. They got married a few months ago“ Fury told them

Well, that was surprising. Steve never pictured Tony as a man who settled down for one woman. But Pepper was an incredible woman and Steve was glad he found someone who loved him like she did.

„I am happy for him!“  
Everyone on the helicarrier nodded in agreement.

„We have to protect Pepper too. Being the wife of Tony stark makes you a target immediately, and being in her state ...“ Natasha stopped and shared a blick with Fury.

„Her State?“ Scott asked curiously. He was the only one who have never met Pepper Potts but he was sure he would like her. Natasha sounded almost fond of her, so she must truly be an amazing person

Fury notted at natasha „You can tell them. They will find out even if we dont tell them“  
Natasha signed  
„She is pregnant! 8 month along!“  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello again :) i have my last exam in two days and then i will try to upload a new chapter every two days :) see you soon! Lots of love xxx


	4. Nearly Home

Thank you so much for leaving kudos and bookmarks :) i will update soon, maybe even tomorrow!  
Lots of love xxx

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
„She is expecting twins. A boy and girl“ Fury added.

Steve just stared at her. Mouth wide open. He wanted to say something but the words would not come out.

Wanda could not picture a man like Tony stark with a child. Neither could sam but he was sure Stark would try to be the best dad every kid could have.

„Thats good news!“ Clint smiled „Childrens are a blessing!“ 

Steve remembered that Clint Barton has not seen his family for a year. His wife Laura and the three kids. Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel. Clint has tried to call them but as soon as Laura had realized who was on the phone she had hung up. He has not tried again.

„I just saw her a few days ago. She really is a strong woman. She has locked the tower down for everyone who isnt family or friend. Shield Agents are guarding the entrance, a helicopter is on the roof ready to intervene.“

„Why can´t they just leave the tower and go to save house?“ Scott asked. This made no sence. Stark and his pregnant wife could avoid any fight if they just left the building. 

„Stark is not stable enough to leave. Hell, he isnt even able to walk on his own“ Natasha interupted sharply. „And they can´t fly him to a hospital, the risk is too great. The safest place for them is the tower. His AI can see everything and everyone entering the building.“

Tony is not able to walk on his own. This was really bad. Steve felt like someone has stabbed him in the guts. He wasnt sure he could handle seeing his ex-teammate like that.  
Locking himself in a tower. Doesnt sound at all like the man they knew. And didnt he need surgery? How could the doctors remove the shrapnel in his heart when Tony could not leave the building? And how long where they going to barricade themself?

Natasha could easily tell what was on Steves mind. She knew him well enough for that.   
„They are preparing themself to perform the surgery within the tower. The medical staff is already there. They just need some time to plan the surgery, it is a really difficult one. It was hard to find a doctor willing to do it.“

Sam nodded. He knew how risky a open heart surgery was.   
But when the patient is the famous billionaire Anthony Edward Stark things would tend to get even more complicated.

„We will arrive in 15 min!“ the pilot stated and then spoke into his headset „Asking for premission to enter secruity zone. Start was in Wakanda. 6 passengers. Director Fury and five others“

Director Fury and five others. Not five avengers. They werent avengers anymore. They were wanted criminals.

But maybe they could make it up. Maybe they could win the trust of the public once again. And Tonys trust. 

A well known female voice was heard „Premission granted!“

Scott asked curiously: „Is that the woman? Pepper Potts? Starks wife?“

Before anyone could answer his questions the voice spoke once again:  
„No Mr Lang. My name is not Pepper Potts. I am Friday, I am Mr Starks AI, an artificial intelligence. I run the tower!“

Scott could not help but to be impressed. This AI didnt sound like the others AI he has met when he was with Hank Pym. Friday voice didnt sound like a robot at all. It sounded incredible human.

„Nice to hear your voice again Friday“ Steve smiled. Hearing her voice made it feel like they are going home.

„Sadly i do not feel this way Mr Roger“ everyone froze. Shocked about the AI´s hostility. Fridays voice was cold as ice but Steve could hear the anger and the hate in it.

That started well. Even Stark AI hated them. This could not get any worse.  
Little did he know.

„There is one more thing“ Fury looked at them with his one good eye.  
„There are a few people in the tower who are not happy with any of you“

Clint saw Natasha wince. Natasha never winced.  
„Who?“ Steve asked, fearing the worst. He already had a guess who Fury meant.

„Thor and Dr. Banner! And they are angry. Really angry!   
Especially the good doctor!“

Of course, it could still get worse!


	5. The doctor and the god

Saying that Bruce Banner was angry was the understatement of the year. Bruce was beyond angry. He could choke the life out of everyone on Captain americas side without changing his shade.

As he watched the helicopter approaching he heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. He didnt need to turn around to know who has joined him.

“Are you well Doctor?“ hearing worry in the usual joyous voice was still weird for Bruce. He wasnt supposed to sound like that. 

“I will be when all of this is finally over“ 

Thor put his heavy hand on Bruce shoulder and squeezed it slightly.   
The god had been his rock for the past few weeks.   
He had been the one who had stopped Bruce from flying to Wakanda himself.   
And he was glad Thor has stopped him.  
He was sure he would have regretted it later.

“I still dont understand how this could have happened. We were supposed to be a team!“  
The Thundergods voice was full of grief. Bruce knew Thor blamed himself for not stopping the war. But this was ridiculous. There was nothing that Thor could have done to prevent what has happened.

“We were never a team!“ Bruce said softly “We were a time bomb. Ready to explode.   
And thats what happened!“

Thor could not look at him. The doctor was right. They were a time bomb!   
Thor remembered Bruce had said the exact same thing when he had meet the other avengers for the first time.  
The helicopter was really close now. They would land in a minute or two.

“Are you sure you want to stay doctor?“ Thor asked   
“I would not blame you if you decide to leave“

Thor meant well, Bruce knew that, but he wanted to look Steve Rogers in the eye and ask him if he was fine knowing that he broke them apart.  
“I will stay. And if i turn into the other guy and attack them you can hit me with your hammer!“ He smiled at his teammate.

Thor laughed, a small short laugh, but a laugh nevertheless. “I am not sure if i want to stop you or if i will just watch the show!“

Bruce could stop himself from giggling like a little girl. It felt good to laugh.

Seconds later the helicopter landed a few meters away from Bruce and Thor.  
The rotor blades were getting slower and finally stopped.

Bruce took a deep breath. This would not be pleasant. For neither of them.

The door opened and Nick Fury stepped out, followed by Natasha Romanoff. Behind her the rogue Avengers lead by Steve Rogers.

They all looked rather pale, Bruce noticed.  
“Doctor Banner, Thor!“ Fury nooded at them, his face unreadable.  
Natasha gave Thor a small smile but would not meet Bruce eye. Instead she looked at her feets.

“Bruce, Thor, nice to see you again!“   
Steve meant what he said. He respected the doctor and the thundergod very much.

Bruce Banner looked him right in the eyes. There was no warmth in his eyes. Instead they were distant and cold and Steve could have sworn his skin was slightly green.

“Rogers“ Bruce greeted.

Not Steve, not Captain. Rogers.

“Let us go inside!“ Bruce turned around and walked toward the guarded door.  
The others started to follow him silently.  
Thor walking behind them.  
The thundergod began to speak, quietly, but they all heard him nonetheless

“A little warning: I do not know what has triggered this madness, but if any of you means any harm to my friend the man of iron, you will live to regret it!“

They were really not happy with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) See you tomorrow! Lots of love xxx


	6. No rest for the wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my final exam yesterday and it went pretty good :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter! See you soon! Lots of love xxx

When they entered the compound Wanda felt a dull pain in her heart.  
It felt good to be home, but it wasnt their home anymore. They were not wanted here.

They stepped into the main living rooom. The room in which they have watched movies together long time ago. The room looked a little bit different from the last time, Steve noticed. Before they left the room furnishings was modern but not exactly personal. The were no photos on the wall.

But now many photos hung on the walls of the living room.  
Photos of Tony and Pepper.

One showed them dancing together. It was an older photograph. Tony looked way younger. Pepper was wearing a backless blue dress. She was smiling shyly.

Another one showed the two on a cornfield. It must have been taken recently because Tony had his hands on Peppers noticeable swollen belly. Both seemed incredible happy, a big smile on both of their faces. In the background stood a hand-painted wooden sign.  
On it in big white letters: “Our family is growing not by one but by two! Because we are over achievers, thats why!“

Clint laughed softly. “The quote really fits!“  
They had to agree. The quote was so clearly Tony, it hurts.

There were others photos,. Photos of Bruce, Thor, Rhodey and another man Steve didnt know. He was standing next to Rhodey, wearing a black suit with a black tie. He looked big and massive next to the colonel.

But there was not one picture of them. Not that Steve has expected to find a wall full of photographs of them, but it hurts nevertheless.

“Bruce? You are needed!“ a panicked voice interrupted them. They heard a mechanical squeak and just seconds later a wheelchair drove around the corner.

Rhodey, the warmaschine.

Sam tried to calm his breathing. He havent see James Rhodes since the fight at the german airport but he had heard that the colonal was paralyzed since his fall.

Rhodey seemed to ignore the others in the room, his eyes wide and full of panic.  
Bruce was by his side immediately: “Whats going on?“

“Pepper is in pain. I think she is having contractions!“  
His hands were shaking uncontrollably.

“Damn it“, they have never heard Bruce curse before. “Why cant we just have a moment of peace?!“  
Natasha began to speak for the first time since they have left the helicopter.  
Her voice calm and quiet “Its to early, isnt it? Its to early for the babies to be born?!“

“She is due in 6 weeks, so yes its early!“ With these not reassuring words Bruce and Rhodey left the room. Thor followed them. Bruce was so fast that Rhodey could not catch up with him, so Thor pushed his wheelchair.

“Should we follow them?“ Clint asked worried. Sam looked a Steve for an answer but Steve just stood there, frozen.  
“Yes we should follow them!“ Sam decided without further ado.

They all left the living room, running after Bruce, Thor and Rhodey.

There are no quiet and worry-free moments if you are under a roof with a Stark.  
No rest for the wicked.


	7. Accepting help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter :) Lots of love xxx

As they run along the corridor, they heard a loud scream. Steve felt his heart skip a beat.  
This can not happen, he thought desperately, not now, not here.  
A few steps in front of them Bruce nearly ripped the door out its hinge when he opened it.

They stormed in, one after another. All of them scared, the blood running cold through their veins. Everyone froze in shock at the scenery they witnessed.

The room they have entered was equipped like a hospitalroom. In the middle of the room was a large bed and around it dozens of medical devices.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was a redhaired woman, her hands protecting her swollen belly. She was crying, struggeling to breath.  
They have never seen Pepper Potts cry before. They have seen her raging, but never crying.

“It´s okay Baby. It´s going to be okay, i promise you, it´s going to be okay!“  
They all knew that voice although they have not heard it for over a year.

In the hospital bed was a man under a cover, his face turned toward his heavy breathing wife, holding tight onto her hand.

“Bruce? You have to do something! Please!“ Tony Starks voice was pleading and weak.  
He turned his face toward the group. His hair was more grey than it was a year ago and he must have lost a few pounds. There were bags under his brown eyes.  
He did not seem to notice the group.

Bruce was on their side immediatly. He took Peppers hand and tried to calm her  
“Pepper look at me! You have to breath!“  
Pepper didnt seem to hear him. Loud sobs escaping her mouth, Tears running down her face.

The rogue Avengers stood a few steps apart. Scotts hand were shaking, Natasha has grabbed Clints hand, holding onto it like her life depends on it. Sam was breathing heavy, feeling totally helpless.  
Steve wanted to take a step foward, to comfort both, Pepper and Tony, but stopped himself. He wasnt sure if they wanted him near them.

Meanwhile Bruce, now with the help of Rhodey, tried to calm Peppers breathing while Tony rubbed her back.  
“I am going to inform the healers!“ Thor uttered nervous and left the room.

“Honey look at me! Everything will be okay! Look at me Pepper!“ Tony said softly.  
“Something is wrong Tony!“ Pepper whispered between sobs “Its hurt so much!“

Natasha let go of Clints hand and moved toward Pepper. She kneeled down before her, looking calm and confident. Clint knew it was an act.  
“Pepper you have to focus! Bruce is going to help your babies, but you have to calm down first!“ She laid a hand on Peppers shoulder.  
Finally her breathing calmed down, her hands still on her belly.

Tony looked at natasha and gave her a small smile  
“Thank you Natasha!“ there was gratitude in his voice.  
“Anytime“. Natasha reached out to touch his arm but stopped when she saw him flinch.  
It was still to early for that, she guessed. But that was okay. They had time.

Bruce hauled Pepper on her feets, his arm supporting around her waist.  
“We are going downstairs to the doctors! It will be okay!“ he promised the couple.  
Sam, Scott, Clint, Wanda and Steve moved aside to let them pass.

“I have to go with her!“ Tony spoke from the bed, a slight tremor in his voice.  
He started to rip the infusion of.  
“Tony stop it!“ Rhodeys voice was loud and angry. He turned his wheelchair towards the bed and tried to grab Tonys hand but he was to late. Tony has already ripped the venous access out of his hand.  
The blood began to flow immediatly. 

“Damn it!“ Rhodey cursed, grabbing Tonys bloodstained hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

Clint saw a towel on the table next to him. He grabbed it and wrapped Tonys hand with it, ignoring Tonys protest.  
Tony pulled his hand away and pushed the covers back, attempting to get out of bed.  
As soon as his feets hit the ground and he let go of the bed he nearly felled, too weak to stand alone.

Steve saw Rhodey in his wheelchair struggeling to support Tonys weight. Without thinking he was by his side, offering his hand toward the billionair. Tony looked Steve in the eyes for the first time since he has entered the room. Hesitation clear on his face.

A few seconds later, for Steve it felt like an eternity, Tony grapped Steves arm, accepting his help. Clint took Tonys other arm, Tony didnt complain.  
Together they left the room, going after Tony Starks pregnant wife.


	8. A moment for family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)  
> I will update tomorrow or the day after.  
> Lots of love xxx

Tony breathed heavy, head bowed down, looking at his feets, as he struggled to remain standing.  
He held tight to Clint and Steves arms.  
“It isnt far anymore!“, Wanda said, trying to sound encouraging. “We are nearly there“  
Tony noticed that her accent was almost gone. She looked older than she was, but she still had the same sad look on her face. Maybe even more than a year ago.

The way towards the room seemed endless. Tony had not said a word, to busy trying to control his puffing and panting breathing. Moving hurts. Breathing hurts. 

Everything hurts.

Even knowing who was next to his side, touching his body, hurts Tony. He wondered if it was going to stop hurting one day. Not the physical pain, no! The pain Steve´s betrayel has caused.

But his well-being was not his main problem. His priority was his wife and their babies. He could deal with everything with them by his side.

“Just a few more meters Tony!“ Rhodey turned his head toward his best friend.  
Good old Rhodey! Always putting up with his shit! He was truly his rock.

Finally they reached the door and Natasha opened it for them. Rhodey rolled in first, after him Tony, supported by Steve and Clint. The rest followed hesitantly. 

Pepper was sitting on the bed. She was wearing a hospital gown, her hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were still red, but she was not crying anymore. Just now they saw how big her belly really was, but after all there were two babies inside her.

Bruce was standing in the corner, speaking to another man and a woman, presumably doctors.  
Steve and Clint let go of Tonys arm and he made the last two meters on his one towards his wife. He took her perfectly manicured hand and placed the other one on her belly.  
“What did the doctors say?“ he asked nervosly.

“She is indeed having contractions!“ Bruce answered instead, his voice calm.  
“It is early but apperantly they want to make an dramatic entrance!“

“But, but...“, Tony stuttered. Panic clear in his voice.

Bruce placed his hand on the mans shoulder. “The babies are perfectly healthy, they are bigger than i have expected, so they are going to be fine! Small, but healthy!“

“Thank god!“ Natasha murmered next to Sam. Steve could not agreed more with her.  
They were going to be okay! Maybe luck was on their side. Just this ones!

“I think we should go!“, Clint whispered, relieve on his face “That is a moment for family!“ They nodded in agreement and started to leave the room when a voice interrupted them.

“I thoughed, ehh maybe, i mean if you want you can wait in my lab! Its just around the corner!“ Tony did not look at them as he spoke. He had saw the relieve on all his ex-teammates faces when Bruce told them the babies were fine. This means they cared for Peppers and the babies well-being and Tony was thankful for it.

“Uhmm thank you Tony!“ Steve was glad his voice didnt fail. He saw his teammates beside him smiling grateful and happy.

“I think you dont have to wait long!“ Bruce smiled “I think they will be born in three hours, maximum five!“

“It seems they already have their fathers attitude!“ Pepper laughed softly and send her husband a loving look . “Already little troublemakers“  
Tony began to laugh, which ended with a coughing fit. His hand grabbed the arc reactor, so hard Steve was sure his fingernails would pierce the skin around it. Pepper rubbed Tonys back and the coughing became less. Sam winced sympathizing. This didnt sound good.

Finally the coughing stopped, Tony smiled grateful at his wife, which still rubbed his back.  
“Oh i dont think i can take all the credit for our little ones. I think they are only 12% mine. You did all the heavy lifting this time!“

The whole room broke into laughter. It almost felt like they could become a family again. Almost.


	9. Bones and an (un)friendly warning

When the rogue avengers entered Tonys lab, it felt like they had never been gone. Everything looked exactly the same. It was chaotic as always. There were drawings on the floor and on Tonys desk.

Scott bend down and picked up one of the papers. He was curious what Stark was working on. Hank had told him Tony Stark was a genius beyond Newton. When he took a look at the drawing he was sure the other man was right.

“Is this his suit?“ he showed the picture to the others.  
“It seems so! But it looks different from his previous ones“ Natasha stated, taking the drawing from Scott. “It looks like he changed the position of the power source! The arc reactor isnt embedded in the chest plate anymore! It think this is going to be the new suit Stark is going to use after the operation“

Steve could feel the gazes of the others. He knew they thought Steve was the reason Tony didnt longer wanted to have his power source on his Chest, visible to all! After all Steve had rammed his shield into it.  
They were probably right.

Wandas gasp interrupted the oncoming silence. They turned around, looking toward the corner Wanda was staring at.  
The entire wall in the back of the lab was filled with display cases. In everyone of them was an Iron man armor. There must have been at least fifty different armors.  
Everyone more or less different from the others. All of them painted in red and gold, the iconic colors of Iron Man. All of them except the first and the last one.

The first armor was bulky and huge, far larger than the others. The pieces did not seem to match eachother. It looked like a puzzle.

But the design of the last, the newest armor was what really shocked them. The armor was not only thicker, it had also a grenate launcher on both shoulders.  
Just like Rhodeys armor. Warmachine.

But the most important thing was the color. It wasnt red and gold.  
Instead the armor was painted in a matte black with a gold skeleton onto it. Not an exactly human skeleton. More like the skeleton of a machine. The face plate was completely painted in gold.  
The eyesockets were glowing red.

It was terrifying. 

“Its the mark 54, he calls him Bones!“  
Steve swung around, ready to fight. Natasha already had pulled her gun, Clints hand was on his arrows.  
All of them ready to fight.

“Who is there? Show yourself!“ Steve demanded.  
They heard a small laugh. Natasha was sure she had heard the voice before.  
“Wait!“, she whispered. She gently pushed Clints already drawn arrow down.

Footsteps approached them. Heavy footsteps. The man obviously did not feel the need to make a surprising apperance.  
A big darkhaired man stepped out of the shadow. He face was well shaved and he was dressed in a black suit with a black tie. There was a security badge clipped onto his suit. Steve knew immediatly that he was the man from one of the photographs they had seen in the living room.

Natasha layed her gun down and actually smiled hesitantly at the man.  
“Its nice to see you again, Happy!“ Happy did not particularly seem to be happy to see her as well (Pun intended). Clint noticed the gun the man carried on his hip.  
But he didnt draw it.

“Guys, this is Happy Hogan! He worked as Tonys personal bodyguard and driver for over fifteen years and is now the securaty manager of Stark Industries!“  
“Eighteen years!“ the man interrupted. His eyes didnt reveal anything.  
“Nice to meet you sir!“ Sam took a step forward and offered his hand. To his surprise Happy actually took it. His eyes never left Sams when he squeezed his hand so hard Sam couldnt hold back a painfull gasp.

When he let go of Sams hand he turned his gaze toward the rest of them. His voice was calm. Calculated and cold.  
“A fair warning for you people! I am here to prodect Mr and Mrs Stark and the twins at all cost. Whatever it takes! If anyone here has the intention of hurting any of them i will kill you!“ 

Steve was sure the bodyguard meant every damn word of it.  
Tonys friends really were protective towards the genius and his family. He was glad.

“Tony is to quick to forgive, for my liking. But this isnt about my feeling towards you! This is about protecting those who mean everything to me.  
But trust me: If you test me, you will fail!“ With that Happy Hogan turned around and left.  
Leaving behind five dumbfounded Ex-Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Happy Hogan in the iron man movies so much i had to involve him in this story :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it :) See you soon with the birth of the twins :)  
> Lots of love xxx


	10. The most important things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day! The birth of the Stark twins!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter  
> Lots of love xxx

Tony felt like he would vomit every second. Pepper whimpered in pain, holding her husbands hand tight. He wiped a tear softly from her face.  
“You are so brave!“ he whispered fontly. “It will be over soon. In a few minutes we get to hold the two most valuable little things in the whole world!“

“What do you think?“, Peppers voice was weak “Will they look like you or like me?“  
Tony laught softly “I dont know! But i hope they will look like you!“

He kissed her hand, making her smile a little bit.  
Tony loved her smile. Every fool could see Pepper Stark, former Potts, was a beautiful woman. But he didnt love her for her beauty. 

Pepper was an alpha woman. She didn´t compete for attention. She made her move and called people out if she has to.  
And nothing is more dangerous than a beautiful woman who is focused and unimpressed. And children tend to learn from their mother. 

“You can press now, Mrs Stark!“, the female doctor, Dr. Royce announced.  
Pepper nodded, gripping Tonys hand tighter. He winced slightly but stopped immediatly when he saw the look Pepper send him.  
“Don´t be such a baby. It´s me how is birthing our babys under massive pain!“ she said between gritted teeths.

“You are doing great Pepper!“, Bruce smiled kindly. “Press now!“  
When Peppers screams filled the small room Tony was sure the human race would have been extincted already if it were the men how had to birth the childrens.

“I can already see the head!“, Dr. Royce said excited, Bruce next to her.  
“Oh my god i can see it too!“ Bruce Banner sounded like an afluttered 6 year old boy.  
Pepper actually smiled at that, despite her pain.  
She had grown fond of the doctor really quick. And how could she not.  
Bruce was by far one of the most caring and kind persons she had ever met.

“Oh god, i can´t look!“ Tony moaned. Pepper smacked his head.  
“Sorry love“

“Press again!“ Dr Royce ordered rather harsh.  
Then the most beautiful sound Tony has ever heard filled the room. Their babys scream.  
He was sure he was going to faint, when Bruce lifted a small bloody bundle from between Peppers legs. Pepper gasped softly.

“And number one is a beautiful babygirl!“, he announced proudly.  
Tony knew from this moment that he would die for that little screaming human.  
For his babygirl!

“You did it!“ He pressed a kiss on his wifes forehead.  
She smiled widely at him “Almost! There is still one to go!“  
Bruce approached the two with their daughter in his arms, now wrapped in white sheet.  
Tony took a step back to let Bruce place the baby into Peppers arms.

“Oh she is beautiful!“ Pepper gently stroke the babies cheek.  
She was right. Their girl was the most beautiful baby in the whole world, Tony was sure of that. She had dark curls and Peppers pretty blue eyes.

“Is she alright?“, Tony noticed she was way smaller than other newborns and could not help but worry. Bruce laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“She is small, but perfectly healthy! She just needs a lot of milk and warm, maybe a few days in an incubator but she will be okay!“

“She is going to be fine!“ Pepper repeated, relieve clear on her face. She gently placed the girl into Tonys arm. “Look what we made Tony!“ Tony didn´t dare to move one muscle, too scared to hurt his babygirl. She looked so fragile.  
He could spend hours just looking at her. 

“I think our boy will make his entrance soon!“, Pepper gasped a few minutes later, clawing her fingernails into the mattress. Tony hadn´t expected that the twins would be born so shortly after one another.

He let his gaze wander through the room, searching for Rhodey.  
His best friend sat a few meters away in the corner. His face full of awe.  
“Can you take care of her until her babybrother is born?“  
Rhodey nodded wordlessly and rolled toward the bed. Tony gently placed his daughter in the colonals arms and kissed her forhead.  
“Be good to your godfather little one!“

Rhodey was completely and utterly stunned. “Godfather?“, he looked at Tony and Pepper, his eyes and mouth wide open. “Yes of course!“, Tony smiled.  
“You are my best friend Rhodey! And i know you will be the best godfather a little girl could wish for!“ Rhodey began to cry. Silent tears dripped down his face.  
“I will. I promise!“  
Tony grapped his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.  
“We know you will buddy!“

„If you could stop gazing into eachothers eyes for a second, i would really appreciate your attention Tony Stark!“ Pepper almost yelled.  
“Sorry Pepper!“, they both said at the same time.  
Rhodey rolled a few meters away, his goddaughter carefully placed in his arms.  
“Give me your hand!“, she ordered. Tony was sure his hand was already bruised but he wouldn´t make the mistake pointing that out.

Bruce and Dr. Royce took a look between Peppers leg.  
“He is almost out!“, Dr. Royce noted.  
Thank the gods. Tony was sure his hand would break any minute by now.  
“You can do it Pepper!“, Bruce was cheering. Tony was sure he would make a great fitness trainer. Like on a dvd. 

Pepper screamed and her fingernailes pierced Tonys skin. He didn´t dare to complain.  
“Almost, almost!“, Bruce exclaimed excitedly. “Just one more push!“

And than it happened again. That beautiful sound filled the room.  
Their babyboys scream.

“Oh my god!“, Pepper whispered exhausted, but with the most beautiful smile on her face. “Is he okay?“

The two minutes when Dr. Royce checked out their newborn son felt like an eternity.  
Finally she turned around, smiling. “He is fine! Even a little bit bigger than his older sister!“

Tony was sure he was the happiest man in the whole universe. Their babys were okay!  
Pepper laught, still holding his hand. “We did it!“  
Tony kissed her hand and said: “You did it!“

Then Dr. Royce placed the baby in Peppers arm. He had dark hair like his sister and the same blue eyes. He was beautiful  
“He looks like you!“, Pepper said and gently stroke the boys rosy cheeks.

“Congratulations!“, Bruces voice was calm, but he had the biggest grin on his face Tony had ever seen.  
Rhodey rolled toward the bed and handed Tony his girl. He leaned over to look at the boy. “Oh he is perfect!“ Pepper smiled proud.  
“What are you going to name them?“, Bruce asked curious.

Tony and Pepper shared a look.  
“I proudly present Rose Maria Stark and Eduardo Anthony Stark!“, Tony announced smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> I am searching for a beta reader. Do you have ideas how i can find one? :)  
> Please let me now!  
> Thank you so much!  
> xxx


	11. The Announcement

“How much longer do you think it will take?“, Steve asked Natasha.  
Again.   
“How should i know this? I have never given birth before!“  
Natasha couldn´t help to be annoyed. Steve had asked this questions at least ten times by now.  
The tension in the lab was unbearable.  
To distract himself Scott has started to take a look at the drawings. He couldn´t really understand anything but the armors were truly a masterpiece.

Wanda hasn´t said a word since Happy left.  
Sam and Clint sat in a corner, heads bowed, talking silently to eachother.  
Steve could not hear what they were talking about, but he was sure he heard the names Laura and Lila.  
Natasha had settled down on the ground, cleaning her fingernails with one of her knifes.

Steve paced back and forth like a lion in a cage.   
Restless.  
Not to calm down.

“Steve i swear by god if you don´t stop pacing i will stab you with my knife!“,   
Natasha threatened meaning every word.

Luckily for him Steve finally settled down next to Natasha.  
“Good choice!“, she tried not to sound to mean.  
After all he was only worried about the babys.   
She could understand that.  
Natasha knew if something happend to the twins or to Pepper they would lose Tony forever.  
These babys were their chance of redemption.   
When they could protect Tony´s family they would earn his trust once again.

“Where the hell is Thor?“, Clint asked from the corner.  
“I thought he will join us in the lab after he called Jane!“

“I honestly hope he stays away! That dude is fucking terrifying!“, Scott murmured.  
The Thundergod didn´t seem to be pleased with them and Scott didn´t want to get on his bad side.   
After all he wanted to see his daughter again.  
And beeing crushed by a hammer or strucked with lightning wasn´t the kind of death he wished for.

“Thor is a nice guy!“, Sam started to defend the god. “He is just.... ehh, overprotectiv!“  
Natasha laughed: “Well you are not wrong!“

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemans!“, a female voice was heard.

Scott winced slightly. Sam send him a soothing smile.  
“This is Friday, Stark´s AI! You heard her before!“  
Scott nodded, he would never forget what the AI said to them on the helicopter.  
“Shhh!“, Natasha hit him lightly. “I want to know what she has to say!“  
They fell silent, waiting for Friday to continue.

“This is a message to everyone currently in the Tower and to the employees of Stark Industries! As most of you already know, the CEO of Stark Industries and Mr. Anthony Stark are expecting Twins! I am proud to announce that Mrs Stark has given birth an hour ago! She and the twins are healthy and well!  
I will now announce the name of the newest Stark childrens:  
Rose Maria Stark, born at ten past five and Eduardo Anthony Stark, born at half past five!  
Thank you for your attention!“  
Cheers and applause filled the lab.   
Clint hugged Natasha and ruffled Wandas hair.  
The sokovian was smiling.   
Scott´s hand finally stopped shaking and Sam put his arm around Steves shoulder.  
Steve blinked a few tears away. This was good.  
They were healthy.  
Now they just had to protect them, while their father was not able to do it.

Natasha had told them that the operation was planned in the next few days.   
With Tony defenceless and a price on his head this would be the perfect time for every killer out there.  
But they didn´t know the Avengers where here! Ready to defend Tony Stark and his family at any cost.  
They would prevail!

And the time to prove their worth would come.  
Sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!  
> I will see you tomorrow or the day after.  
> Then it is finally time for action!  
> The first Killers will be on their way!
> 
> Lots of love xxx


	12. The first attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I´m back with a new chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Lots of love xxx

The avengers left Tony´s lab shortly after the announcement.  
Steve has wanted to go visit the Couple and the twins, but Natasha had talked him out of it. Right now they weren´t actually Tony´s friends. All they had was something like an employment contract.  
But they could work on it!  
They settled down in the main living room. 

Meanwhile Bruce and Pepper had convinced Tony to return to his bed.   
The way to Peppers room and the hours of waiting had exhausted him.   
His chest ached and he had trouble breathing.  
But what worried them the most, was that Tony didn´t pick up a fight when they told him he needed to rest.

Dr. Royce had organized a wheelchair, so Tony didn´t had to walk the entire way.  
Pepper wanted to join him with the twins immediatly but Bruce told her she should get a few hours of sleep and then she could go to her husband. Tony agreed with Bruce, it was important that Pepper got a little rest.  
Bruce and Rhodey had promised to look after the twins while their parents went to sleep.

Bruce placed Rose into the incubator to keep her warm.   
Rhodey always stayed by his goddaughters side. Bruce told Rhodey how to feed the baby when she was hungry.  
“I will be gone for a few minutes! I need to check if i can find some babyrompers that fit them in their nursery. I will take Eduardo with me!“  
Rhodey nodded in agreement. He would have loved to take care of both babys but sitting in a wheelchair made it a little difficult. 

Bruce left the room, Eduardo gently placed in his arms.  
The little boy was sleeping soundly.

He had to pass the main living room in order to go to the babys nursery.  
Bruce had complety forgotten the Avengers during the whole delivery.

When he opened the door to the room twelve eyes immediatly looked at him.  
They were sitting on the couch, all together.  
Like they had before the civil war.

“Is that..?“, Clint asked softly and stood up, taking a few steps towards Bruce.  
Bruce felt himself pressing Eduardo closer to his chest.   
Clint must have seen it too.  
He showed him his empty hands and took a step back.  
Steve stood up too, but didn´t came closer.  
„Bruce, listen to me!“, his voice was supposed to sound soothing, but he couldn´t fool Bruce. “You know we would never harm a baby!“

Bruce laughed cynical: “I know you would not dare to harm this child!“  
Natasha tried to calm the situation.  
“Bruce! You know me! You know i try to win back Tony´s trust and his friendship!  
I would never betray him like this, by hurting his child!   
I would never betray you ike that!  
We are not monsters, Bruce! And you know that, don´t you?“

Bruce was silent for a moment.  
Then he nodded slightly: “You can try to prove it!“  
Steve smiled grateful. They would take the chance!

Eduardo stirred lightly on Bruce chest.  
“Shhh its okay, Baby!“, he gently stroke Eduardos dark hair.  
His eyes opened but he did not start to cry.

“Is that Eduardo? How does he look?“, Sam asked, his voice quiet, careful not to upset the newborn.  
Bruce hesitated for a moment, than he took a few steps forwand and gently turned the boy around, so that the others could look at him.

As Steve looked at Eduardo it was as if he saw at a small version of Tony Stark.  
Eduardo had the same haircolor and the same facial expression.  
But the blue eyes were Pepper´s.

“He is beautiful!“, Natasha said softly and she meant it.  
“He looks exactly like Tony!“, Clint stated. Wanda nodded in agreement.

“Where is his sister Rose?“, Scott asked worried.  
Why would Bruce take Eduardo away from his sister?   
Twins needed eachothers, ecspecially so shortly after the birth.

Bruce heard the worry in Scott´s voice and couldn´t help but smile reassuring at him.  
„Rose is with Rhodey. She is a bit smaller and lighter than her little brother and needs a few days in the incubator.   
Pepper will sleep for a few hours and Tony is in pain and needed to lay down!“  
Scott nodded. When he opened his mouth to speak once again a loud sound interrupted him.  
Loud sirens echoed through the whole tower.   
Eduardo began to cry immidatley.  
Fridays voice was heard through the speakers.  
“There has been a break-in! A group of twenty man have overpowered the guards in the entry hall!“ They could hear the panic in the AI´s voice.

Bruce tried to calm his breathing.   
In and out. In and out!  
He could not lose control while holding a small child.  
He noticed Natasha approached him. She held out her hand and gently touched his arm to calm him.

The door flew open and Rhodey rolled in, a small crying bundle pressed to his chest.  
“We have to get to Tony!“, his voice trembled. “We have to get Pepper!“

“I will get Lady Pepper!“ Thor voice boomed through the room. They have not heard him come.  
“Okay go!“ Rhodey said.   
He knew Thor could and would protect Pepper at all cost.

“We have to go!“ Wanda was scared to death. Her hands were shaking and she tried to hold the red dust back, forming at her fingertips.

Sam grabbed Rhodey´s wheelchair pushed it out of the door.  
The others quickly followed them.  
“Natasha!“, Bruce called. Natasha turned around. Bruce put Eduardo in her arms.  
Natasha stared at him, eyes wide open.  
“I can´t risk it! I can´t lose control when i hold him! You can protect him better!“  
Bruce explained, his voice calm.  
Natasha looked at the screaming boy in her arms.  
She could handle assassins, bombs and torture.  
But a baby?  
But now was not the time to think about her personal discomfiture.

Bruce and Natasha followed the others, running along the corridor.  
The sirens still echoed through the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a new Chapter tomorrow!  
> See you soon  
> xxx


	13. I´m always angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I´m back with a new chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Rhodey pressed the screaming Rose to his chest, careful not to hurt her.  
Behind him he could hear Eduardo crying.  
“We are almost there!“, Bruce announced, breathing heavily.  
He should really work out after this was over, he thought.  
But right now he needed to control his fear and anger.  
He didn´t know where Dr. Royce went, maybe she had already left the tower.  
Then Bruce was the only person nearby that had a little medical expertise.

In front of him Sam opened the door to Tony´s room and they stormed in.  
Thor and Pepper were not there yet!  
But Tony was in his bed, an oxygen mask over his face.  
His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. At least they hoped so.  
Steve couldn´t believed anybody could sleep when a sired that loud echoed through every room.  
“Why is he not awake?“, Steve couldn´t control his voice.  
He nearly ran towards the bed and touched Tonys arm.  
The older man didn´t even flinch. There was no reaction at all.  
If they had not seen how his chest rose and fell, they would have thought he was dead.

Bruce was sure his skin was slightly green at this point. He stepped beside Steve began to examine Tony. There was sweat on his forehead, but his breathing was calm and even.  
Just then he noticed the infusion.  
“What does it say?“, he asked Steve who was standing closer to the infusion.  
Steve immediately turned around and took the infusion bag into his hand in order to read the sticker on it.  
“Midazolam!“

Bruce breathed a sign of relief. Thank god.  
“It´s fine! Midazolam is a sedative. Dr. Royce must have used it to help him sleep despite his pain. So it is totally normal that he is sleeping that deep!“

Clint could hear Rhodey murmer a silent “Oh thank god!“ and they all wholeheartedly agreed with him. Natasha smiled relieved and tried to calm the crying boy in her arms.  
“Can someone just shut the sirens off?!“, she asked annoyed.  
She was after all doing her best to calm the baby, but with the sirens still one it was just impossible.

Seconds later the sirens finally stopped.  
They knew they had to thank Friday for that.  
“Thanks Friday!“, Rhodey said. In his arms Rose had finally stopped crying.  
Her blue eyes were open and she looked right at him.  
He felt himself smile at her, despite the grim situation.  
Eduardo was still crying.

“Maybe we should lay them in Tonys bed, next to eachother! I think Roses presence could calm Eduardo!“, Bruce suggested.  
Rhodey agreed with the idea and gently laid Rose next to her sleeping father.  
“She looks so much like her brother!“, Steve was smiling softly.  
Rose had the same hair and eye color.  
But she was way smaller than Eduardo.  
And Eduardo himself was a small newborn.

Natasha put Eduardo next to Rose.  
Rose grabbed her twinbrothers hand.  
The effect was immedately. Eduardo stopped crying and his hand grabbed the fabric of his sisters romper.

“They are really cute!“  
Wandas voice was quiet and gentle. She had always liked kids.  
When she was younger, she and Pietro had used to play with the other kids in their neighborhood. She had always dreamed of having kids of her own.

The sound of thunder made her wince.  
She had always hated thunderstorms.  
Bruce was on his feets immediately. He seemed almost terrified.  
Wanda couldn´t believe that Bruce Banner, the Hulk, was afraid of a litte lightning!

Bruce looked at Steve, his eyes wide open.  
“Thor! Thor went to get Pepper!“  
Steve was promtly by his side. Finally Wanda understood what he meant.  
Thor went to get Pepper and now they could hear thunder.  
Thor was fighting the assassins.

“Rhodey, Sam, Wanda and Scott! You stay here and protect Tony and the twins.  
Bruce, Natasha and Clint you come with me!“  
Steve immediately was a leader once again.

“Wait a second!“  
Rhodey turned his wheelchair around and rolled towards a box embedded into the wall.  
He pressed his hand onto it. Seconds later a beeping sound was heard and the metal piece disappeared, revealing a hollow space inside the wall.  
In it a douzen guns, two grenate launcher and a lot of knives.

Scott gasped impressed. They really were prepared.  
Steve handed everyone a gun and a knife and gave Sam one of the grenade launcher.  
He took the other himself.

“Dr. Banner, now it might be a really good time for you to get angry!“  
Bruce turned around, a slight smile on his face.  
“You know i´m always angry!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update tomorrow, but i can´t promise anything!  
> See you soon!  
> Lots of love  
> xxx


	14. The mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back :)  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Thor felt the need to laugh. Sure, their attack has surprised him, but did they really thought they could take down Thor Odinson?  
So many have tried, more powerful beings, but at the end they have all failed.

And yet here he was again.  
Battling a group of dishonorable men. Sometimes he wondered. What brings men to storm another mans home and try to kill him and his family?  
Humans!  
He will never understand the human nature.  
The greed for power and money.  
Money can not buy you honor or respect. You have to earn it.  
And these men have shamed their ancestors.

Thor had picked Pepper up, just a minute after the alarm has started. She was already on her feets when Thor had opened the door, worried for the safety of her husband and the little humans. They have left the room immediately, Thor knew the tower well enough to choose the shortest way.  
They had not been far from Tonys room when they were attacked.  
Twenty men, in dark clothes and masks.  
Fools.

Thor had pushed Pepper into the corner. Away from the fight.  
He was able to defend himself, but Lady Pepper was not, especially after giving birth just hours ago. So he would defend her.  
Like he promised his friend, the man of iron. 

The first man who made a move to take him down was a brave one, a fool but brave for trying first. He fired his gun, pointed at the thundergods chest.  
Thor swung Mjölnir, hitting the bullet meant for his chest.  
Smoke and dust. The remains of the bullet.

“Is this the best you can do?“  
Thor remembered Steve once said to him, he should not provoke his opponent.  
He should have listened.

Twenty bullets came flying at him.  
He dodged every single one of them.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.  
He looked down and saw red blood seeping out of his white tshirt.  
Dripping at the floor.  
He pressed his hand on the bleeding wound, there was blood everywhere.

He heard Peppers frightened cry. She stood in the corner, her eyes wide and full of tears. Her hands clutched around her now empty belly. Her eyes met Thors.  
“I´m so sorry, i´m so sorry!“, she whispered sobbing.

But it wasn´t her fault. Thor was so busy fighting of the bullets he did not saw the man entering the corridor. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit and an ugly tie.  
Unlike the others he did not wore a mask. He had glasses and his hair was a dark blond.  
In his hand a large weapon, nothing Thor has ever seen before.  
He smiled, it wasn´t a nice smile, it was cocky and arrogant.  
“Hello Mrs Potts, sorry Mrs Stark! My bad!“

“Justin Hammer!“, Thor could hear the hatred in Lady Peppers voice. He did not know this man, but he would get to know Thor, son of Odin! The thundergod, the protector of mankind, the hammer-wielding god!

His wrath gave him strength. He raised Mjölnir over his head, summoning thunder and lightning.  
Now he could see the fear in the eyes of the men. But they did not yield.  
But neither would Thor!

His lightning hit the first ten men.  
The ground vibrated.  
Windows shattered.

They fell to the floor. Dead.  
He hit the next on with mjölnir, sending him trough a thick wall.  
The fight seem to last forever. Thor could feel the bloodloss.  
His legs were heavy and his vision failed him.  
But he would prevail!

Right now he was on the floor, fighting of one of the man. He had pulled a knife and tried to stab the thundergod in his already injured side.  
Thor was pretty sure the man of iron would have called this a “dick move“.  
He would ask Tony Stark later what that phrase means.  
But right now he needed to get rid of this guy kneeling on him.

Then he heard a loud roar! Thor could not hold back a relieved laughter.  
“You are dead!“, he told the man he was fighting. “You should not have made him angry!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Lots of love  
> xxx


	15. Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)  
> Lots of love  
> xxx

Seconds later the Hulk stormed in.  
Smashing the remaining men against the wall.  
Behind him Captain America, the widow and the eye of hawk.  
Justin Hammer froze, letting his weapon fall to the floor.

Clint Barton took out the man above Thor with one arrow. His dead body fell right on the god. Thor moaned in pain.  
The hulk was by his side a second later, ripping the dead man off Thor and trowing him through a wall. If the man had not already been dead, he would be now!

Steve pointed the gun at Justin Hammer.  
“Don´t move!“. He knew the guy but couldn´t remember where he had met him.

Clint kneeled down next to Thor. There was blood everywhere. His white shirt was bloodstained. The god was pale and his voice was faint.  
“Is she okay? Is Lady Pepper well?“

“I´m fine!“ Pepper was by his side, grabbing his hand. She was trembling slightly.  
Clint pressed his hands on the bleeding wound. Natasha handed him a towel she had found. He tried to stop the bleeding.

“We have to get a doctor!“, Clint was in panic. He could handle blood, he could handle dying people, but he couldn´t handle a bleeding, dying teammate.

“I will not die, eye of hawk!“, Thors voice was quiet. “I know exactly when i will die and it will not be today!“  
That was not really reassuring.

“We have to go back to the others!“, Steve said, still pointing the gun at Justin Hammer.  
“They could be in danger!“  
He was right, they all knew this. Thor tried to stand up. Natasha and Clint helped him on his feets. He swayed a little.

“We can´t take him with us!“ Steve pointed at Hammer. “He is a danger to Tony, Pepper and the twins!“ 

“Maybe i can assist you!“, Fridays voice echoed through the speakers.  
“I can send a few suit down to you. The iron legion is programmed for handle situations like this! They will take care of the prisoner!“ This was the best option they had.  
Friday was intelligent and knew what was best for Tony.  
They trusted her judgement.

Seconds later three iron man suits appeared. Painted in the usual red and gold.  
Steve wondered why Friday didn´t send for the newest suit.  
But maybe the suit wasn´t yet ready for combat.  
It was a weird feeling watching the suits, knowing there was nobody inside it.

“Ready to take the prisoner!“, said all three suits at the same time.  
The voice was male and mechanical.  
It wasn´t at all like Fridays voice. Friday sounded exactly like a human.  
“Go on!“, Friday commanded. The suits obayed, pointing their weapons at Hammer.  
“You are coming with us!“ That wasn´t a request! Hammer seemed to notice that too and didn´t fight back.  
The iron legion led him out of the corridor, still pointing their weapons at him.  
The Hulk yelled angrily after him. Hulk has wanted to smash the small human.  
The small human has hurt his friend!

“Lets go!“, Steve ordered sharply, but Natasha saw how worried he looked at Thor. She was worried too! The wound didn´t look good. And they had no idea what kind of weapon Hammer used to harm the god.  
Thoughfully Steve has picked the weapon up. 

Pepper struggled to stand up and Steve offered her his arm. He hadn´t forgotten that Pepper just gave birth a few hours ago and not to one, but to two babys.  
Without thinking she accepted his help. Right now they had to get to the others!

Five minutes later they arrived at the door to Tonys room. Thor looked sickly and faint.  
Natasha and Clint supported him. Steve helped Pepper, who breathed heavily.  
The Hulk was a few steps behind them, still growling angrly and therefore unable to transform himself back into Bruce Banner.

On the way he has smashed a few walls and has thrown a piano out of the window.  
Natasha had tried to calm him, but it was pointless.  
He was way to furious to transform back.

Steve knocked the door. “Sam, it´s us!“  
Sam opened the door to let them in.  
“Oh my god!“, Rhodey went pale when he saw Thor, struggeling to remain on his feets.  
Natasha and Clint led him towards a chair. “We need a doctor!“, Scott was in panic.  
There was so much blood. More blood than any human could survive losing.

“We need Bruce!“, a feminine voice said.  
Pepper stood beside Rhodey, leaning against his shoulder.  
She didn´t look at the others, she looked the Hulk right into the eyes.  
“You were awesome big guy! But right now we need Bruce back!“  
Her voice was soft and quiet.  
Then she turned around to the bed Tony and the sleeping twins lay in.  
Carefully she lifted the two up. Pressing her babys against her chest, she took a few steps toward the Hulk.

“Tony has prepared a onesie for it but i will just ask you here and now! We want you to be Eduardos godfather. Rhodey is Roses godfather and you two are our closest friends.  
You two are the best godfathers every child could ask for!“ 

She smiled at him. The Hulk looked her, confusion clear on his face. He was silent, not raging anymore.  
“Do you want to hold your godson?!“, without waiting for an answer she handed Rose to Rhodey and came closer towards the green beast.  
“Hold your arm like this!“  
Hulk did like he was told and Pepper gently layed the sleeping boy in his arms.  
Eduardo looked like a miniature doll in Hulks massive arms.  
Steve felt like his heart would stop any second.  
Hulk bowed his head and looked at the child, his green face full of wonder.  
“This is your godson Bruce! And we know you will always protect him!“

Hulks green eyes turned brown and he began to shrink rapidly.  
Seconds later Hulk was gone and Bruce stood there, Eduardo in his arms and tears in his eyes.


	16. Healing & rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter!   
> The next one will be longer!  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

“Is he going to be okay?“  
Pepper ask quietly, standing a few steps away from Bruce.  
The doctor was kneeling infront of Thor, working silenty on his wound.

“I will be quiet fine, Lady Pepper! It needs a little bit more than twenty mortals to take down a god!“ Thor already looked much better. He smiled and patted Bruce on the shoulder.

“There were twentyone men!“, Bruce joked, earning a booming laugh from the thundergod.  
“But he will be quiet fine, Pepper!“, he assured her.  
“ I could remove the bullet and the wound has stopped bleeding and will be completely healed in a few day, thanks to his weird alien physiology“

They all smiled relieved. That was good to hear. Seeing the god wounded and in pain has shocked them. 

Thor stood up, shirtless, just a bandage around his abdoment.  
He really was a sight to see, Natasha thought. Sometimes she forgot that he wasn´t human. He was a god, from a different world.

“You really kicked their asses down there!“, Clint noted impressed.  
Thor send him a small but grateful smile and settled down next to Rhodey and Pepper, who held both her babies in her arms. She gently kissed them on the dark hair.  
When see looked at her sleeping husband her eyes went sad.  
“When do you think he will wake?“

Bruce took a look at his watch. It was nearly 2am. He could feel how tired he was.  
“In approximately six hours! And you should get some rest too! You just give birth a few hours ago!“

Pepper indeed look exhausted. She was pale and her hands shook slightly.  
Steve agreed with Bruce. Pepper really needed rest and sleep!

“I can take you to your room, Pepper!“, he offered. “I´ll make sure you are safe while you rest!“ Pepper looked at him, for the first time since they arrived. She shook her head.  
“I will not leave him! I will stay here!“, she smiled at the sleeping babies in her arms.  
“We will stay here!“

Discussing this would be futile. Once Pepper has made a decision, there was no turning back. Bruce sighed.   
“I can get you a bed! And i need to get Rose in her incubator!“

“I will sleep with Tony in his bed. It´s big enough for both of us!“ Bruce smirked at that.  
“I can get you the incubator!“, Sam offered. He wanted to actually do something for the Stark family. Getting the incubator for little Rose would at least be somewhat helpful.

“You are not going alone!“, Steve stated rather harshly. He would not make the same mistake again. Thor nearly died, when he went to collect Pepper alone.

“I can go with him!“, Wanda offered. She wanted to escape the situation. She could not deal with the guilt she felt, when she looked at Tony Stark, Pepper Stark and the twins.  
The twins reminded her of her twinbrother Pietro. She would not allow any harm to them. Steve agreed with her offer and she and Sam left the room to collect the incubator.

When they returned ten minutes later, Pepper lay next to her husband, sleeping peacefully. Her hand on his glowing arc reactor. Rose and Eduardo between them.  
A perfect, normal little family. Almost.

Bruce leaned over the bed, gently picking up Rose.  
“Please don´t sweetheart!“, He whispered fondly. „We don´t want to wake Mummy and Daddy or your little brother right?!“ Roses blue eyes looked at him with such intensity, Bruce almost thought that she could understand every single word he said. She didn´t cry, instead she grabbed Bruces pinkie finger and wrapped her small hand around it.

“Isn´t she fantastic!“, Rhodey stated. He has been completly taken by that small girl, since he first heard her cry when she was born. He knew he would die for her and her brother.

“They are a wonder!“, Natasha said, smiling a little. Bruce nodded and layed Rose down into the incubator. He covered her in a small pink blanket.  
“Yes, they really are a wonder!“


	17. Overheard conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m finally back! Sorry you had to wait that long!  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Steve took over the first guard duty. He sat down on the couch, a gun right next to him.  
The room was silent. Everyone was asleep. Rhodey was sleeping in his wheelchair, right next to Tonys bed. Wanda and Natasha were curled up in an armchair. Bruce has fallen asleep on an uncomfortable looking chair next to Thor. Scott and Sam lay on the floor, using a towel as a pillow. Clint was sitting on the wall, unmoving.

Hours passed.  
Steve grabbed papers and a pencil. He stared at the blank paper.  
He hasn´t drawn for months, but right now he had no idea what he wanted to draw.

A cry let him flinch. He put the paper aside.  
But before he could stand up and take a step towards the sound, his eyes caught a movement from the bed. 

“Its okay, sweetling!“, Pepper said caressing and rose from the bed. “Mommy is here!“  
She took Eduardo from the bed and pressed him gently to her chest, trying to calm the crying boy. She sad down on the bed and began to sing silently:

“Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.“

Steve smiled. It was a beautiful lullaby.  
“You never told me you could sing!“  
Tonys voice was dozy and quiet. Pepper turned around a gave her husband a relieved, loving look. She sat down at the edge of the bed, leaning over to give Tony a kiss.  
Steve tried not to make a sound, to not disturb their intimate moment.  
They did´t seem to notice Steve was awake.  
“How are our little ones?“, Tony asked, while stroking Eduardos cheek. “Are the others asleep?“  
“They are perfect! Rose is sleeping next to us in the incubator! And yes, they are all sleeping“ All except Steve!  
She gently lay Eduardo in Tonys arms. He gave the boy a kiss and gently stroke his dark hair.

“I promise this will be over soon! The operation will fix me and then we will leave this awful city, this damn country. We can move to Ireland or maybe Scotland! I heard its beautiful there!“

Steve was petrified. Tony wanted to leave them. He wanted to leave the avengers!  
He couldn´t even stand staying in the same country as them.

“I will go with you everywhere!“, Pepper said, giving her husband a kiss.  
“We can still handle Stark Industries! But why do you want do go? You loved it here!“

Yes, Steve screamed in his head.  
Why do you want to go?  
He could not help to feel betrayed.  
He was going to leave them.

“I can´t stand it! I can´t stand them! I know they are here because they think they want to help us! But in reality they just want to help themself! They want to feel better, they don´t want to feel guilty anymore. So they come here and try to protect us. I appreciate it somehow but this is not going to fix the mess we have made. And i am not talking about the accords. I am talking about trust. They didn´t trust me to make a choice. For example Clint. He was retired and went to fight for the great Captain America without ever reading one word of the accords. Because he thought i was locking up Wanda. All i did was trying to protect her from the people outside the tower who had sprayed ´burn the witch´on the walls.  
I have never meet Scott Lang before, but for some reasons he thinks i am the bad guy!  
Sam just follows Steve no matter what and Steve in reality did not give a damn about the accord. He actually was trying to protect his murderous best friend Bucky who killed my parents! He even left me to die in Siberia! If i weren´t for Vision i wouldn´t be here“ 

Tonys voice was nearly a whisper, careful not to wake anybody. He didn´t know Steve has heard every word. And it nearly killed him.

“Oh and i nearly forgot Natasha! I don´t even know what she is anymore! Double-agent? Triple-agent? She stabs other people in the back more often than i change my socks. And not because i don´t regular change my socks, but because she does it repeatedly. She serves nobody but herself! They all pretended to be my friends and they have all betrayed me! The only friends i have are Rhodey, Happy, Bruce, Thor, Vision and of course you!“

“And we would never betray you, or leave you! We love you! We love you so much and you are best person i have ever met!“ Pepper said lovingly, laying a head on his cheek.  
Tony smiled at her and carefully handed her the now sleeping boy. Pepper layed Eduardo beside her and rested her head against Tonys chest.

“I love you!“, he sounded tired, the outburst seemed to have robbed him of his remaining strength. “I love you too! Now go to sleep, my fearless warrior!“  
Just a minute later Tony was sleeping soundly. It took only two more minutes and Pepper was asleep as well.

Steve still couldn´t move.  
He stared at the now sleeping couple, unable to react somehow.  
What did he do?  
And was Tony right? Did he agree to help Tony, because he wanted to feel better, not because he truly regretted his descision?  
Suddently Steve had the feeling of beeing watched.  
He looked around the silent room.  
Nobody had moved.  
Clint was still leaning against the wall, his eyes now open.  
He looked Steve right in the eyes, his expression unreadable.


	18. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back sooner than expected :)  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
> See you in two or three days  
> Lots of love  
> xxx

Clint had woken up, when Pepper had started to sing.  
Laura has always sung the lullaby for Cooper and Lila.   
Tony wanted to leave them?   
But should he really be surprised?  
They have mistrusted him, they have betrayed him.

They have crippled his best friend.

What would Clint do, if it was him instead of Tony?  
He would grab his wife and his kids and would run, far away from anybodys bullshit!  
Never looking back.

He noticed Steve has overheard the conversation too.  
He could see his hands shaking slightly. Steve couldn´t hold his gaze more than a few seconds, then he looked down, staring at his feets.

Tonys words still echoed in Clints ears.  
`He left me to die in Siberia! If it weren´t for Vision i wouldn´t be here´  
What did he mean?  
Steve has told them about the fight, he has told them about the video.  
He has told them he had escaped with Bucky.  
Had Tony been injured when Steve and Bucky had left?

Clint needed answers!  
He gestured towards the door. They needed to talk, but no here.  
In privat.

He stood up and opened the door, trying not to make any noise.  
He didn´t want to wake the rest. He didn´t look back to see if Steve followed him.  
He knew he would.

And indeed Steve followed his teammate outside.  
Clint was always amazed at how quiet his steps were for a man his size.  
They went to the main living room in silence.  
Just minute after the attack the evening before, Shield has strengthened the protection outside and inside the tower.   
Clint saw four guards outside at the corridor.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows.  
Steve took a look at his watch.  
It was already six o´clock in the morning.  
The others would wake up soon.

“What is it?“, Steve said calmly and sat down on the couch.  
Clint didn´t sat down.  
“What did Tony mean?“, Clint immediately came to the point.  
“What did he mean, when he said you left him to die in Siberia?“

Steve was silent for a few seconds, starring at his hands.  
When he looked up to face Clint his face was a mask without any emotion.  
“I don´t know!“  
“Liar!“, Clint nearly yelled. He almost never lost his temper, but right now he did.  
“What did he mean, Steve? And don´t you dare lie to me!“  
Steve didn´t answer, still looking emotionless.

“Maybe i can help you finding the answer to your question.“, a polite, british voice was heard. “I was there after all“  
Vision appeared through a wall, wearing a cape, just like when they first met him.  
When they last met him, he was wearing human clothes.

“Hello Vision! It´s nice to see you.“, Clints voice was smooth, perfectly covering the unease he felt.  
Steve just stared at him.

“Greetings Mr. Barton. I´m glad you enjoy my presence.   
I unfortunately do not share this pleasure. Our last meeting was somewhat uncomfortable for me, since you helped Miss Maximoff throw me through the floor.“, Vision replied calm as ever.

Clint cleared his throat, not knowing what to say.  
“Apologies!“, he murmured finally, hoping it doesn´t sound that pathetic like he imagine it would.  
“I will consider if i am going to accept your Apology.  
But now back to your question.   
Don´t you want to sit down? Its going to be quiet a long story.“  
Clint did like he was told and sat down next to Steve.

“As you know Mr. Roger and Mr. Stark fought after he saw the video of Barnes killing his parents. During the fight he damaged the suit so much, that Mr. Stark not only lost contact to Friday, but also suffered many injurys.  
I was able to find Mr. Stark after hours of searching twelve hours later.   
He had many frostbites, broken rips, a broken sternum, a dislocated shoulder and internal bleeding.   
He was unconscious for five days and had a hard time recovering.   
His suit was damaged beyond repair.  
If i had only been there an hour later he would have been dead.“

Silence.  
Unbearable silence.  
Slowly Clint turned his face toward Steve, his gaze full of hatred.  
“You left him there to die?! What the hell is wrong with you?“  
He grabbed the fabric of Steves shirt, his face an angry grimace.

And Steve snapped. He pushed Clint away from himself.  
“I didn´t know he was that injured, okay! A few hours in the cold should have been a lesson for him, nothing more.“, Steve yelled furious.  
“You are a hypocrite, Clint. You would have done the same“

Before Clint could reply an angry shout interrupted them.  
“Shut the hell up! Both of you“, Natasha screamed enraged, standing in the doorway.  
Wanda stood next to her, even paler than before. Her eyes full of tears.

Steve and Clint fell silent, avoiding Natashas gaze.   
Wandas eyes met Visions.   
He opened and closed the mouth again, not knowing what to say.  
“Hey Vis!“, she send him a small, uncertain smile.  
He lifted his hand for a small wave, but didn´t answer.

Now Wanda couldn´t hold back her tears anymore, a silent sob escaped her mouth.  
Natasha gently led her towards the couch.   
She sat down and Clint put his arm around her shaking form.

“You can not scream at eachother like that!“  
Natashas voice was now quiet and formal.  
“Did you hear what this asshole said?“, Clint said angrly, but much less loud than before.  
“We heard every word. And now we can only hope, that not everybody in this tower has heard them as well.“

“Not everybody, but most of them!“, a voice came from the doorway.  
Pepper entered the room, her cheeks red and a murderous look in her eyes.


	19. Discussion about loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i´m back with a new chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy it :)  
> Lots of love  
> xxx

Pepper entered the room, fully dressed even though it was early in the morning.   
She was wearing a wide white dress, her strawberry red hair tied together into a ponytail. Behind her the Bodyguard and driver Happy Hogan.  
They haven´t seen him since their meeting in Tonys lab.  
Wanda looked frightened, she remembered his warning quiet well.

“Pepper, look“, Natasha tried to calm the heavy breathing woman.   
She took a few steps toward and gently touched her shoulder.  
“Go back to your husband and your children. You don´t need to worry yourself about this. I will take care of this and we will protect you all until Tony has recovered from the operation.“  
Pepper pushed her hand away.  
“This is my home and you don´t get to tell me what i should or shouldn´t do!“  
She didn´t raise her voice, she didn´t yelled or screamed.  
Instead her voice was cold and full of hatred.  
Natasha looked like she had been slapped.  
Pepper turned away from Natasha to face Clint and Steve.

Steve stood up, raising his hands defensively. He knew he needed to calm the situation, before it escalated even more.  
“I did not know he was injured! I swear it, Pepper“

Apperantly this was the wrong thing to say.   
Peppers face turned crimson, her hands clenched into fists.  
And before Steve had time to react her fist hit him right in the face.

Not once.  
Not twice.

Three times.   
But Steve couldn´t feel anything, although she was incredible strong for a woman.  
Then Happy pulled her away from him.  
Peppers knuckles were bleeding, but she didn´t seem to notice.

“You rammed your shield in his chest again and again!“   
Now she was yelling.  
„When Vision brought him back i almost didn´t recognize him.  
I was by his side day and night, non stop.  
Rhodey and Happy too. But none of you ever showed up. You didn´t care about him.  
You didn´t care about Rhodey either.“

Steve looked down, he couldn´t stand Pepper hateful gaze anymore.   
And the worst was that she was right. He hasn´t called to check up on Tony, because he was to busy trying to keep Bucky save. But he truly did care about Tony.

Clint felt like he couldn´t breath.   
He wanted to fix this mess so badly, but it just keep getting worse.

And Peppper wasn´t done yet.  
“He let you live in his property and you didn´t appreciated it.  
He made you weapons and you didn´t appreciated it.  
He always took the blame, always defented you.   
But you never did anything for him.“

“Please stop!“, Steves voice was nearly a whimper.  
His chest ached and he wondered if Tony felt like that when he had rammed his shield into the other mans chest.

But Pepper wasn´t a woman of mercy.  
She pointed her finger at Steve, her pretty blue eyes full of hate.  
“You told him he wasn´t a hero and he flew a nuke into a wormhole to save an entire city. He tried to keep people save, he tried again and again.  
Even after you crippled his best friend he still tried to help you and your bff Bucky.  
He may not be a soldier or an agent but he is a hero!  
And you are nothing but a lab experiment!“

“And you!“, she turned to face Natasha. Natashas expression was unreadable.  
“If you can´t decide on which side you are you shouldn´t have chosen a side at all.  
You know how important trust is to Tony and trust doesn´t come easy for him.  
Not after Stane! But he trusted you and you betrayed him.  
What does this say about you?“ She left the question unanswered, but Clint saw the little tremor in Natashas left hand. He wasn´t sure she felt guilty, but she was clearly uncomfortable.

“And you two“, she pointed at Clint and a terrified Wanda.  
“You just used him as your sugar daddy. You, Mr Barton, were retired, but you came running back for the great honorable Captain America, you left your family for him.  
You, Wanda, demolished our home, because you felt trapped in here.  
He just wanted to keep you save!“

Pepper breathed heavily, hands still clenched into fists.   
Happy lay a hand on her shoulder in order to calm her.  
Her breathing slowed down a little and her body stopped shaking in anger.   
She closed her eyes for a few seconds to gather herself.  
When she opened them again they seemed cold and distant.

“I made a mistake!“. Her voice was soft and quiet.  
“I should have never allowed Fury to bring you back here. There is a saying in the Potts family:   
`Loyalty isn´t grey. It´s black or white. You are either loyal completely, or not loyal at all. You can´t be loyal only when it serves you.´  
And none of you was completely loyal! You thought coming back here would redeem yourself but it doesn´t. Your sins are to great.“

Natasha shook her head violently.  
“No! Don´t do this, Pepper!“  
Steve was sure he heard panic in her voice.

Pepper looked at Natasha for a few seconds.   
Then she said unfaltering: “I want you to leave!“


	20. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Lots of love  
> xxx

The room was silent as a crypt.  
Steve wanted to protest, but the words just wouldn´t come out.  
Pepper seemed unwaveringly. And they knew it was nearly impossible to change her mind, once she made a decision.

They had to try anyway.

“Pepper, please think about it!“, Natasha almost pleaded.  
“We truly want to help. We want to protect Tony, your children and you!  
I get it. I truly do.  
You hate us, you mistrust us and maybe we deserve it.....“

“Maybe?“, Pepper echoed sneering.  
“Believe me, you worked really hard to earn my hatred“

Happy stepped between Pepper and the other Avengers.  
Clint wasn´t sure if he wanted to protect her from them or the other way around.  
In a way Peppers behavior reminded him of his wife, Laura.  
Fearless, determinated, confident!

“I am not sure if this is the best option we have, Mrs. Stark!“  
They almost had forgotten about Vision. He hadn´t said a word since he told them about Tonys injuries.

Peppers face grew softer and she actually gave Vision a small smile.  
“I told you, you can call me Pepper. We are Family!“  
“Thank you, Pepper!“, he uttered polite, but he didn´t continue.

“Go on, Vision. Tony values your opinions more than any others.“  
They all knew this was true. Vision was not Jarvis or Ultron, but he was as smart and as kind as Jarvis. 

Tony had loved Jarvis.   
Steve had mistrusted the AI at first. It seemed wrong to him, that a machine could be that intelligent.  
But after a while he had learned to trust and accept Jarvis.

“With the Avengers in the tower the risk of a sucessfull break-in decreases by 44,57 percent. About twenty percent of the people actually willing to harm your family will abandon their plan, when they hear about the current locations of the Avengers.  
They don´t even need to be in the same room to insure his safety!“

Pepper frowned. Natasha could see that she thought about what Vision had said.  
Pepper Stark might be a proud woman, but she wasn´t stupid.

Happy looked at Vision and then turned to face Pepper.  
“He might be right, Pepper. I mean we have him, Rhodey, Bruce and Thor, dozens of Shield Agents and a helicopter ready for combat. But we need more men!   
I trust me i don´t like it either!“

Pepper was silent for a minute.  
For Steve it felt like an eternity.  
Then she nodded. It was a small nod, but a nod nevertheless.  
Clint finally felt like he could breath again. They could still prove their value to them.  
And they would. Maybe it was to late to become a team again, but they could still save their lifes.

“But i don´t want any of you in the same room with my husband or my kids, if i don´t approve it explicitly. You will stay away from them! The operation is tomorrow and i don´t want you in the same room. Bruce, Vision and Thor will guard Tony, and Rhodey and Happy the twins and myself.“

Natasha was sure this plan would backfire. Thor wasn´t at full strenght thanks to his injury, Rhodey was paralyzed from the hip down and Happy was just a simple bodyguard and driver, not a trained shield agent.

“That will not be enough! Tony is most likely going to be fine with Bruce by his side, but you need more and better protection. No offence, Happy.“  
Natasha gave Happy Hogan an apologizing look. She knew the man would die for Tony, Pepper and the twins, fighting till his last breath to keep them safe and happy.

“Non taken!“ replied Happy.   
“I know you are right. I will protect them no matter what but i´m not the best fighter.   
But i know somebody who would love to fight for Tony and his family!“

He gave Pepper a wide smile, making him look ten years younger.  
She broke out in laughters: “Oh yes he would love it, the little troublemaker!   
Can you ask him if he wants to join us?   
I mean after he has finished his homework of course.“

Natasha, Clint, Steve and Wanda were confused. Who were they talking about?  
Pepper must have noticed the puzzlement and began to explain:  
“You know him. I mean you haven´t seen his face because he always wears this mask.  
You met him at the airport battle.“

“The Spiderboy?“, Steve asked incredulous.   
The boy didn´t seem to be older than seventeen.   
Surely they wouldn´t drag a boy into a fight against assasines.

“He doesn´t like to be called Spiderboy. He insist to be called Spiderman!“ Happy said, still smiling.  
“Thats a start!“, Natasha agreed. Clint stared at her, totally confused.  
She couldn´t be serious! That boy was a kid. He should go to school and play with football with his friends.  
“What?“, she had felt Clints gaze.  
“He will come here sooner or later, even if we don´t ask him!“

“I will call him!“, Happy stated and left the room, already dialing the number.

“You still need more man!“ Natasha would not let the topic go. She wouldn´t take the risk, that Tony or his family could get hurt.  
“Three of us can secure the corridor. I suspect you will be watching the operation, standing behind a pane in a seperate room. The twins will most likely be with you, as well as Rhodey, Happy and Spiderman.“  
Pepper nodded affirmative and Natasha continued:  
“One of us can join Thor, Bruce and Vision and the remaining two can stay with you.  
You are now tree, which means you need more protection than planned!“  
“And who do you think should guard the corridor?“, Pepper asked.  
Natasha was glad she had let her talk and asked her for her opinion.  
She would not let her down. Not again.

“I would let Sam, Scott and Wanda guard the corridor! Sam knows how to fight, Scott can transform into tiny Scott and can manipulate their weapons. Wanda kann influenz their minds. Clint and I can stay with you and Steve will guard Tony with the oth....“

“NO!“ Peppers yell let them flinch.  
“I don´t want him near Tony! I will not allow it“  
Steve looked like he had been slapped.  
(Again!)  
“Okay, okay!“, Natashas voice was smooth and poised. An act.  
“Clint or i could guard Tony. Who would you prefer?“  
She was giving Pepper a choice.  
It was the choice between two persons she despised, but better than nothing.  
“You!“, Pepper said, still looking angry.  
Natasha tried not to show her joy, but she couldn´t hold back a tiny smile.  
Pepper had chosen her!

“It´s done!“, Happy uttered. They haven´t noticed his return.  
“Spiderman will be here in the afternoon.   
And Tony asked for you, Pepper. Apperantly the twins are hungry.“

“Tell him i will be there in a minute!“  
Happy left again.  
Pepper turned to face the team, her expression now unreadable.  
“I will let Friday inform you when you are needed.   
See you tomorrow!“

With that she turned to leave the room.   
But Steve had to know something before she left.  
“Did Tony hear it as well?“, he hated how weak his voice sounded. Pathetic.

Pepper stopped, her back facing the avengers.  
She didn´t turn around, but Steve could see her clenching her hands to fists.

“Yes he did!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on the operation and the arrival of Peter :)


	21. The beginning (of the end?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but i´m back :)  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Lots of love  
> xxx

The next day  
Steve hasn´t got a single minute of sleep that night.  
Everytime he had closed his eyes, he saw Tonys face.  
`You left me to die, you bastard!´, he screamed, angry, full of hatred.  
There was blood on his face from a gash above the right eye.  
Other times he saw little Eduardo and little Rose.  
Looking at him with their blue eyes, their mothers eyes, crying for their daddy.  
Sometimes it was Rhodey in his wheelchair.  
`I thought you were a better man! You are not my captain´  
Or it was Pepper, beautiful, sweet, caring Pepper.  
She didn´t yell like the others. She just stood there. Holding her babys in her arms.  
Silent tears running down her face.  
`You could have helped him, Steve´, she whispered, looking so sad,  
it almost broke his heart.  
` He was your friend´

 

So was i

 

“Good morning, Mr. Rogers“ greeted him Friday, her voice louder than normal.  
Steve put his hands over his ears. He could already feel the headaches that was about to come. He was pretty sure Friday did it on purpose. After all she hated them.

“Is it time?“, he asked and took a look at his watch. It was six o´clock in the morning.  
“Yes it is. The operation will start in less then half a hour. Your ...“, she paused for a second, searching for the right words  
“Your merry band of criminals is already awake, drinking coffee they haven´t payed for in the kitchen“  
She sounded harsh and wrathful, even though she wasn´t a person.  
Steve knew better than to argue about her choice of words and simply nodded and went to dressed himself. He choose not to wear his uniform. After all everyone seemed eager to remind him we was not worthy of the title `Captain America´anymore.

And maybe they were right.  
He wasn´t the hero America needed.  
And he wasn´t the hero they deserved.

But they deserved a hero.

They deserve Iron Man.  
They need Iron Man.  
They deserve Tony Stark.  
They need Tony Stark.

The suit and Tony Stark were one!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he entered the whole team sat on a table.  
None of them looked like they had slept well.  
Scott stared on his plate, his scrambled eggs untouched.  
Clint played with his fork, not eating anything.  
Natasha cleaned her fingernails with one of her knifes.  
Sam put a cup of coffee on the table in front of Steve.  
Not to gently, so that a little bit landed on the wooden table.

“I didn´t mean it like that, Guys. I swear i didn´t know he was injured so badly!“  
Sam sighed tiredly and sat down next to him.  
“But thats the problem!“, he didn´t sound angry, mostly disappointed.  
“You didn´t look back, Steve.  
You were so focused on protecting your friend Bucky you just let another friend down. You have chosen Bucky over Tony. You did not tell him about Bucky killing his parents, because you were to afraid that Tony would never forgive Bucky.  
And now you lost him forever.“

They saw tears in Steves eyes. Steve looked down on his trembling hands, desperatly trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall down.  
Sam layed a comforting hand on his shaking shoulders.

“But it isn´t completly your fault. We all messed up badly.  
We didn´t appreciate what he has done for us. We all blamed him for Ultron, but he just wanted to keep the world save. He tried to fix things. But we still blamed him anyway.“

Wanda opened her mouth like she wanted to say something.  
Then she looked down, her hands were shaking and she looked even more guilty than the rest of them.  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
Consume by guilt and pain, when they heard two voices.

“We still have a few minutes, Peter. Get yourself a coffee, you look tired. Did you even sleep?“ That was Happy Hogans voice.  
Natasha let go of her knife and the others relaxed visibly.

A few seconds later Happy and a young boy entered the kitchen.  
He was wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants and had brown curly hair.  
He couldn´t be older than sixteen.

Happy gave them a small nod. Natasha actually smiled at the Bodyguard, trying to mend their damaged relationship. She respected him a great deal.  
Having a friend like Happy was a rare gift and she somehow envied Tony for that.

“Hey guys!“, Peter waved at them, a wide smile on his face.  
Scott couldn´t help himself and he waved back at the boy.  
“Hey spiderboy!“, Clint said, giving the boy a soft smile.  
“It´s actually Spi... , nevermind! You can call me Peter!“  
“Nice to meet you Peter!“ Steve already liked the boy. He seemed to be clever and kind.  
Happy gave him a mug of coffee and he and the boy sat down.  
Peter was looking a little bit nervous.

“So, you are here to help Mr. Stark, right?  
Does that mean that your a trying to become a team again?  
Because you were fucking awesome together.  
I mean your are still awesome but thats a different kind of awesome.  
You should not throw a friendship away like that.  
Mr Stark is a really nice man and he respects you.  
He didn´t want to fight you, he told me that himself!  
So if you going to protect him, that means you all still care for him and that means you are still his friends, right?“

Clint has never in his life meet anybody that spoke so fast.  
He was seriously worried that the boy would faint, due to the lack of oxygen.  
“Calm down, Peter!“, he said font. “We are going to protect him and his family and maybe we can solve our problem and become a team again!“

Peter had the biggest smile on his face, it made him look even younger than he was.  
Even Natasha couldn´t help but to like to boy. He seemed to be a good lad.  
He was so refreshingly optimistic.

They sat a few minutes in complete but comfortable silence, when Friday announced that the operation would begin soon.

Just minutes later they heard Bruce and Peppers voices and went to meet them in the corridor. Rhodey, the twins, Dr. Royce and another male doctor was with them, as well as two female nurses who pushed Tonys bed. A douzen Shield agents were guarding the corridor.

Steve didn´t dare to look at him, afraid of the hatred in Tonys eyes.

“Hey Mr. Stark, hey Mrs. Stark, ohh are these your twins? They are so lovely!  
Hello Warmachine, nice to meet you again!“  
Sam looked down to hide a smile.  
That kid really was a number.  
And he wasn´t finished yet.

“Ohh you must be Dr. Bruce Banner! Mr Stark told me everything about you. Abot how you lose control and turn into a enourmous green rage monster. And that is so cool.  
Peter Parker, big fan!“, he held out his hand and Bruce took it visibly irritated.

Tony smirked at the boy. His skin was pale and he had dark shadow under his eyes.  
Sam wondered if he couldn´t sleep because of the pain.  
“Hey Peter! Nice to see you, too. But stop flirting with Bruce, he is my science bro!“  
Peter and Rhodey began to laught loudly, Pepper smiled and Bruce slightly blushed.

The nurses rolled Tonys bed in the operation room. The scent caused Steve discomfort.  
He always hated hospitals, especially operations.  
Sam, Scott and Wanda were supposed to keep the corridor clear, along with the douzen shields agent.

“Hey Tony!“, Sams voice was soft, careful not to upset the man.  
Tony turnes his head to look at him. He couldn´t tell what he was thinking, his face was ureadable to him. “Don´t die!“  
Tony looked at him, then the corner of his mouth twitched slightly into a small smile.  
“I´m trying my best!“ As he had with the whole accord situation, Sam thought.  
Tony has always tried his best.

“Get well soon!“  
Wandas voice startled them all. She hasn´t spoken much since their arrival.  
Tony seemed surprised as well but he gave her tight smile.  
“I appreciated it Wanda!“  
Wanda lowered her head shyly and turned around to join Sam and Scott, who have taken their positions.

The others entered the operating room. The many medical devices frightened Clint.

“Now i need you to leave the room, except my team, Miss Romanoff and Dr. Banner.  
Mrs Stark, you can stay with him until he is asleep! Mr. Odinson will arrive soon“  
Pepper nodded and sat down at the edge of the bed, holding onto Tonys hand like her life depends on it.

Pepper layed Rose and Eduardo on their father chest. He lifted his shaking hand and gently stroke the dark hair that was so similar to his own.  
“I love you!“, he sounded to weak, Steve had to look away to stop the tears threating to fall from his eyes. 

What if he didn´t survive?  
What if Tony Stark, Iron man, dies?  
He wouldn´t only leave behind his wife and two children.  
He would leave behind his friends, his teammates.

And the world would lose one of the greatest warriors the world has ever seen.  
A hero!

Rhodey leaned over and whispered something in Tonys ear. Steve wasn´t sure, but it sounded like `If you die i´m going to kill you´.  
Tony nodded and said weakly: “Love you too Honeybear!“  
Rhodey squeezed his shoulder, tears forming in his eyes and turned around to roll out the operation room.  
They could see him position himself behind the glass pane. 

Happy was next.  
“Don´t leave us, Boss! Nobody hires Bodyguards or drivers my age anymore“  
Tony laught, but it sounded more like a cough. “Your family needs you!“  
“I will be fine“, Tony promised. Happy nodded and left the room to join Rhodey.

Peter was nervous. He couldn´t stand still and Natasha felt pity for the boy.  
“You will be fine, Mr. Stark. I´m sure of it!“  
Tony smiled gently and patted the boy on the shoulder.  
“Thank you, Peter!“

Clint took a step forward and Steve joined him, ignoring Peppers mistrustful glance. With Clint by his side he was brave enough to finally face Tony.  
“You have a family, Tony. This means responsibility and that means you don´t get do die. Not under our watch!“  
Steve nodded affirmatively. He cleared his throat.  
“The world needs you!“  
Tony didn´t look at them, but Steve could see the tremor in his hands.  
“Okay!“, his voice was so silent, they almost didn´t heard him.  
It was only one word, but he has spoken with them. 

Maybe there was hope, even for them.

Clint grabbed Steves arm and almost pulled him out of the room.  
Rhodey sent them a look they could not interpret.

Thor entered the room, dressed in his battle armor, Mjölnir in his right hand.  
He nodded at Dr. Royce. “We are ready! The corridor is secure, everyone is in position“

Dr. Royce gave one of the nurse a sign and she handed her the anesthesia mask.  
“I love you, Pepper! I love you three so much“, Tony said quietly.  
Pepper was crying now, stroking her husbands cheek.  
“We love you, too. Don´t leave us!“  
Tony kissed her, wiping her tears away.  
“I will never leave you!“

Natasha saw that Bruce turned away, breathing heavily, She saw the fear in his eyes.  
Fear for the life of his best friend.  
Tony now looked at them, eyes watery.

“Brucie, my science bro. Don´t look so sad, i will not let you destroy harlem alone. I will be back!“ Bruce attempted to smile but failed miserably. 

“Thor, my man, i really want to visit your home. Can i visit sometimes?“  
Thor smiled, a wide goofy smile. “Of course, my shield brother!“

“Vision, i know you will not let me down! Thank you“  
Vision nodded: “See you soon, Sir“

Natasha had not expected he would actually talk to her, but Tony tended to surprise her.  
“Tasha“, his voice was hoarse but not angry or accusingly.  
She looked up, he was staring right at her. His brown eyes sad, but she could also see fear in them.  
“Thank you!“  
That wasn´t at all what she had expected. She opened her mouth but couldn´t find the right words to respond, so she simply nodded and gave him a small smile.

Tony grabbed Peppers hand, kissing it lovingly.  
Dr. Royce put the anesthesia mask of his face.  
Steve could see a tear running down Tonys cheek.  
Just three seconds later his eyes closed.  
Maybe for the last time.


	22. Matter of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I´m back with a new chapter about the beginning of the surgery.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)  
> Lots of love  
> xxx

Bruce picked up the sleeping babys and gave them to the silent crying Pepper.  
“It will be okay, Pepper. We will do anything and he will survive this.  
You know he is a fighter!“, he gently said, hugging the trembling woman.  
Pepper nodded. She immediately stood taller, raising her chin.

Natasha admired her. Pepper was a woman in a men´s world. Running a company worth millions, beeing married to Tony Stark, to Iron man and now mother of twins.  
And when she stood, she stood tall.  
She will make a fool of them all.  
Strong, determinated. A lioness, ready to protect her family at any cost.

She pressed a kiss on her husbands forehead and then turned around, her babys safe in her arms. Her heels clicked on the floor.  
Happy opened the door for her and she thanked him with a warm smile.  
She sat down on one of the chairs.  
Steve noticed that the room was fully equipped to spend hours in it.   
There was a fridge, three beds, blankets, a table, even a a changing table and an incubator for the twins.

Dr. Royce liftet the scalpel to Tonys chest. They could hear the beeping of the heartmonitor. Pepper normally hated beeping sound of all kinds, but right now this was the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. It was a proof that Tony was still alive, still fighting for their own little family.  
Nevertheless she held her breath when the scalpel pierced Tonys skin and red blood came rushing out. So much blood. 

She could feel Rhodeys calming hand on her back.  
What would she do without him? Rhodey was always there. He was a rock.  
And they almost lost him when he fell from the sky during the fight at the airport.

Eduardo must have felt his mothers anxiety and began to whimper.  
“Shhh Eduardo! Mommy is here. It´s going to be fine. Daddy is going to be okay!“  
Woken by her brothers crys, Rose began to whine too.  
Pepper was torn back and forth between calming her babys and looking at her husband, who was cut open at this very moment.

Rhodey reacted immediately and took Rose, trying to calm his crying goddaughter.  
Steve considered offering to take care of Eduardo. But he remembered her reaction when Natasha asked her if Steve could be one of the men protecting   
Tony during the operation. Pepper would never allow him to even touch one of her children.   
Pepper stood up and began pacing around, rocking her boy.   
But her eyes never left her husband

Happy stared through the glass, his eyes wide open, panic clear on his face.  
He had a lousy pokerface.

Peter was next to him. The poor lad didn´t even look at the bloody scene, but he was breathing loud and heavy. Clint layed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort the young man.

Inside the operating room Dr. Royce and the other male doctor, named Dr. King, began cutting around the arc reactor through flesh and muscles to get to the sternum and the rips. The heart monitor began to beep slightly faster.

Bruce stood directly behind the two, observing the operation silently, ready to interfere if needed. He had read Dr. Royce file and knew she was an excellent surgeon.   
But he didn´t knew much about Dr. King. Dr. Royce had told Pepper and Tony he was a good doctor and they had trusted her jugement.  
But for strange reason the other guy, the Hulk, mistrusted the man.

Bruce could feel his hands trembling.  
He knew it would be difficult for him, to watch when his best friend was cut open.   
But it was much worse. He could feel Pepper and the others watching.   
Observing every move, every facial expression.  
So he but on a brave face, full of confidence.

Natasha immediately knew it was an act. She knew Bruce better than anyone. Maybe not better than Tony, but better than the rest of the team. After all they had a thing for eachother before the Ultron incident. Maybe she still did.  
She knew that face, that stoic expression.   
He was trying to look strong, for Tony, for his friends, for his team.

The chest was now wide open, revealing the rips. Pink was smeared on the white bones and one of the nurse gently dapped the blood away. Steve thought he might throw up.  
He had to turn around when Dr. Royce grabbed something that looked like an electric saw and started it. He could hear Rhodey gagging when Dr. Royce cut open the sternum.   
He would never forget the noise when the saw cut through the bone.

“Oh god!“, Clint whispered behind him, grabbing the waterbottle in his hands so hard it almost bursted. He looked slightly green, not the Bruce kind of green, more like he was going to puke any second. He has never been on guard over a operation before and he couldn´t really tell if someone was a threat. “How can you stand that?“ 

“I can´t!“, Pepper answered faint, her voice trembling slinghtly. “But i have to.   
For Tony, for my babys!“

Dr. Royce grabbed the arc reactor and began to twist it in its socket in order to remove it. Natashas hand grabbed reflexively the knife in her pocket. But she had to stay calm, the doctor was just doing her job.

“We have to do this really fast!“, Dr. Royce announced “Is everybody ready?   
Dr. King, turn on the heart-lung machine!“  
Dr. King nodded. He was a tall, muscular black man with almost no hair. He flipped the switch on a bulky device.

“What is this?“, Steve asked no one particular.  
“It will keep his blood flowing. His heart can not beat when they remove the scrapnel or they would even do more damage.“, Rhodey answered, never taking his eyes of Tony.  
Steve shifted uncomfartable. The tought of Tonys heart stopping was sickened.

“3-2-1-GO“, commanded Dr. Royce and ripped the arc reactor from its socket.  
They would never forget the sound when the reactor came out of its housing.  
Metal scraping against metal.  
Clint saw Peter pressing his hands over his ears. He couldn´t blame him.

With the reactor gone they could look directly at Tonys heart.   
Exposed.   
Vulnerable.

The nurse dapped the blood away and they could actually see movement of the organ.  
Steve was fascinated in a morbid fashion.  
It was shuddering weakly.   
So weakly.

Then suddently it stopped beating. It was still.  
Pepper told them they had to stop his heart in order to get the scrapnel out, but it still terrified them.  
Steve jumped out of his chair, not sure what to do. He could feel Clints hand on his arm, holding him back. There was nothing they could do to help Tony at the moment.  
And they have never felt so useless.

Pepper grabbed Rhodeys hand, squeezing it tightly. Rhodey didn´t mind at all.   
Pepper gave him the strength to go trough this.

“Dr. Banner, the magnet!“, Dr. Royce sounded calm and confident.   
Bruce knew Pepper and Tony had chosen her well.   
He turned on the magnet that was hanging from the ceiling.

Dr. Royce grabbed her scalpel tighter. Dr. King stood nearby, clamps and scissors ready.  
Pepper flinched when the scalpel cut into Tonys heart.  
Thor turned around, he couldn´t look at the human healers cutting his shield brother open. Seeing the men of iron, a skilled and honorable warrior, completly helpless was a feeling he would never get used to.

Bruce breathed heavily, trying to control his fear. If the other guy showed up it would be a disaster. But right now he could him back. Hulk knew Bruce would take care of Tony.

Dr. Royce handed the scalpel to one of the nurses and took a small tweezer.   
She plunged the tweezer into the small gash without hesitation.  
Pepper closed her eyes, not daring to look.

Clint has grabbed the back of the chair so hard, Steve was sure it would break sooner or later. 

Then the sound of metal hitting metal.  
Gleeful cheering.

Peppers eyes flew open.   
A tiny piece of metal had been caught by the magnet at the ceiling.   
The first piece of scrapnel had been sucessfully removed.  
She let out a breath she didn´t knew she was holding.

Bruce hands stopped trembling and he smiled shyly.  
Natasha relaxed slightly, her hand still on her knife.

But it wasn´t over yet.  
Peter patted Happys shoulder, trying to comfort the bodyguard. The large man was sweating heavily. Peter could see a vein on his neck trobbing.  
Peter himself felt a little nauseous.   
But he knew Mr. Stark was a fighter.   
He would get through this!

“How many scrapnels are left now?“, Clint asked.  
Rhodey answered without taking his eyes of Tony: “Six!“  
Clint swallowed hard. This would be a long and hard day.

They don´t know how much time has passed when Dr. Royce announced there was only one scrapnel left. It was the largest and the deepest.  
Steve could see the sweat on Dr. Royce forehead. She was clearly drained and they couldn´t blame her.   
She gave Pepper a thumbs up and once again plunged the tweezer into the gash.  
Steve could hear the clamps rattling.

And then the thing Pepper had feared most happened.

Blood sprayed out of the wound.   
It arced straight up.  
Pepper screamed.  
Blood appeared on Dr. Royce and Dr. Kings coat.  
Filling the housing of the arc reactor.  
The alarm went crazy, echoing through the whole floor.


	23. Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of yesterdays chapter!  
> But now i´m back with a new one.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Lots of love  
> xxx

Rhodey wrapped his arm around the screaming, sobbing Pepper.  
She wanted to storm in the operating room but he held her back.  
She screamed, sobbed, kicked and punched him, but he didn´t let go.  
He would never let go!

Steve closed his eyes, desperatly trying to blend out the alarm.  
He could feel a tear rolling down his cheek.  
Clint couldn´t move.  
This is not happening.  
This has to be a dream.  
Please!  
Behind him he heard a gasp and quiet sobs. It sounded like the spiderkid 

Inside Dr. Royce dropped the tweezer.  
She leaped for the tear and clamped her fingers over it.  
Her gloves already completly bloodied.

But it wasn´t the tweezer that caused the aorta to torn.  
She could see that now.  
The tears was a few millimeters to the right.  
Right where she could see Dr. Kings bloodied hands holding a scalpel he wasn´t supposed to have.

Treason

She looked him right in the eyes and he didn´t even had the decency to look ashamed.  
He stood tall and proud, not like a man who just pushed a knife into someones heart.  
She had trusted him.  
And this is how he repaid her.  
By betraying her. By betraying the Starks, the whole world.

“You fucking traitor!“, Bruce could hear Dr. Royce yell, her hands still deep inside Tonys chest, trying to stop the blood from rushing out.  
“What did you do? I trusted you!“

And then, just then, he understood.  
The other guy had been right. He had been right the whole time.  
Dr. King wasn´t on their side. He was one of them.

Realization filled the room. They had failed.  
The had expected an attack from the outside.  
Never from the inside.  
But he was right there, under their nose.  
His hand had been right on Tonys heart.  
They have failed to protect him.

Natasha was the first to react. After all she was trained for situations like this.  
She was behind Dr. King in a second, ripping him away from the operation table.  
The blood-stainded skalpel fell to the floor.  
Thor was by her side immeditely, pressing the men down to the ground almost effortless. Natasha has never seen so much hatred in Thors face before.  
His expressions was murderous.

Behind her she could hear a grunt. Bruce was on the floor, on his knees.  
Glawing his fingernails into his cheeks. She could already see a small amount of blood seeping to his hands. His skin was turning greener every second.

Oh god no, now was not the time for a hulk out.  
He would destroy the whole room, the equipment that was keeping Tony alive.

“Dr. Banner!“, they heard Dr. Royce yell.  
“I need you. I need another doctor. I can not stop the bleeding alone. Help me!“

But Bruce didn´t seem to hear her.  
His coat tore at the seams.  
He began to grow rapidly.  
Angry growls coming out of his mouth.

“Bruce, listen to me!“  
How did Pepper get an intercom? She stood in the gallary, her starkphone clamped to one ear. Rhodey still held her.

“We need you. Tony needs you.  
And i need Tony, the twins need their father!“

Natasha saw Bruce struggeling, trying to stop his transformation.  
She took a few steps toward him and then kneeled beside him.  
“You can save him, Bruce! I know you can!“

She held out her hand, trying to stop it from trembling.  
She had done it before, before the ultron incident.  
Bruce stared at her, breathing heavily.  
She wasn´t sure at first if he recognized what she did, but then he lifted his big green hand and gently, so gently touched her hand.

His skin colour returned to his normal pale self and he shrunk at least half a meter.  
He looked up at her, with his once again brown eyes.  
She could see the marks on his face where his fingernails had pierced his skin.  
She helped him up and he was by Tonys side in an instant.

They have already lost so much time.

“Press here!“, ordered Dr. Royce harshly. He did was he was told and pressed his hands on the torn aorta. He could feel the warm blood on his hands.  
One of the nurses handed Dr. Royce a clamp.  
They had two minute.  
Maybe even less.  
She knew what bloodloss could do to a brain.

Bruce grabbed the device the other nurse gave him with his free hand and began to suctioning the blood away, so that Dr. Royce could look at the aorta.

It was a mess.  
But now, with the clamps in position the bleeding was slow enough to sew the leak.  
“Needle and arterial sutures, Becca“  
Becca was quick and handed her the needed things just a second later.  
“Two liters of blood, Emilia!“  
Then she bend over the damage. She began to sew the aorta together.  
She had to be fast, but she needed to do it prober too.

A tiny chuckle echoed through the silent room.  
Vision turned to see where the noise was coming from.  
Dr. King was still on the floor, Thor holding him down not to gently.  
“No need for hurry, Katie!“, he grinned at Dr. Royce.  
“He won´t make it. I did my job!“

Dr. Royce didn´t even glanced at him.  
Too busy trying to fix the damage her colleague had caused.  
And she would fix it. She had sworn to save Tony Starks life and she would not break her promise.  
She ignored Kings sicking merriment.

Natasha lost her temper.  
She grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up.  
“Why did you do it?“, she yelled furious  
“Didn´t you get enough money? Was it that? The money?  
The money that was promised to the person that kills Tony Stark?  
But spoiler alert: You will never get the money because you will sit on the eletric chair in a few hours!“

King didn´t stop grinning.  
He winked at Natasha and came a little bit closer.

“Hail Hydra!“

Thors fist knocked him out and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
Good, Natasha thought. Thats what you get for messing with one of the avengers.  
And Dr. King would pay the price.  
With his life.

“I will take the trash out!“, Vision announced cooly and grabbed the men by the leg, pulling him out of the room.  
Rhodey hoped he would get the chance to beat this guy to a pulp.  
God knows he deserved it.  
He gently sat Pepper down on of the chairs.  
She was shaking, tears running down her freckled face.

Happy had pulled the quietly sobbing Peter into a hug.  
Clints and Steves eyes were wide open, shock clear on their pale faces.  
Broken pieces of a shattered watterbottle at Clints feets.  
His hand was bleeding.

Rhodey didn´t knew why he cared, but he grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around Clints hand.  
Just like Clint had done, when Tony has ripped the needle out of his hand.  
Clint didn´t even seem to noticed. His eyes were still fixed on Tony.

“It´s my fault!“, Peppers voice filled the room.  
“It´s my fault when he dies. Fury and i checked his file and he seemed fine. We didn´t check proberly. I should have known! Oh my god, its my fault“

Steve took a step forward and carefully touched her shoulder. She didn´t react.  
“Its not your fault, Pepper! If Fury didnt saw it coming nobody would have. Its not your fault and Tony is not going to die“, his voice was soft, trying to comfort the disturbed woman.

“He is right!“, Rhodey said quietly, grabbing Peppers cold hand.  
He send Steve a thankful look.  
Dr. Royce had decided to close the tear with a line of eight knots.  
When she placed the last knot she had trouble seeing because of the sweat and blood running down her face.  
She watched the aorta for a few seconds and couldn´t make out any blood leaking out of it. 

They had done it.  
They had done it.

“The pacemaker?“, Bruce asked. Katie Royce nodded and grabbed the device Banner offered her.  
This would be the easy part.  
She had told Mr. Stark that she would not recomment to remove the housing of the arc reactor. It was embedded into his chest, they would cause more damage by removing it, than by leaving it.  
So Mr. Stark has designed a pacemaker, fitting right into the hole of the arc reactor.  
It was bigger and more bulky than other pacemakers, but they could change it without having to cut him open every five years.  
And it would power the Iron Man armor.

She placed the sensor on the still heart and the careful tucked the device into the housing.  
“Miss Friday!“, she said in a commanding tone. “You know what to do“  
“Indeed Dr. Royce. Calibration complete. Initiating sinus rhythm now!“

Thor spock a silent prayer to his allfather.  
Natasha was kneading her hands nervously.  
Bruce tried to calm his breathing.

Pepper murmured something Steve couldn´t understand, still holding tightly onto Rhodeys hand.

And then a strong and regular beep of the heart monitor echoed to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i will update in two or three days :)  
> See you soon


	24. Aftermath and family meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back :)  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter

Dr. Royce closed her eyes in relievement. She did it.  
She had saved the life of Anthony Edward Stark.  
The life of Iron Man.  
Against all odds, she had prevailed.

She turned towards the gallery and gave the shaking Mrs Stark a thumps up.  
The relieved and thankful smile she received from her reminded Katie once again why she loved her job.  
“Good job, Doc!“, Dr. Banner said and gave her a shy smile.  
“Thank you, Dr. Banner! But i couldn´t have done it without you. Lets close him up!“

Thor turned around to Natasha and patted her shoulder. He was grinning happily.  
And Thor had the kind of grin you just couldn´t ignore.   
He was like a big fluffy puppy. A rather deadly puppy but Natasha couldn´t stop herself from grinning back at him.  
“He did it!“, Rhodey cheered and hugged a laughing Pepper.  
“That crazy son of a bitch actually did it!“ 

Under different circumstancers Steve would have reminded him to watch his language.  
But today he wholeheartedly agreed with him.  
That crazy son of a bitch.

“Looks like i don´t need to go job hunting“, Happy added smiling, his arms around the exhausted but pleased looking Spiderkid.  
The whole room exploded in laughters.

Pepper whiped the tears from her face and kissed her babys.  
“Daddy did it. Your Daddy did it!“  
Clint could have sworn that little Rose actually smiled at her mommy.

Meanwhile Dr. Royce and Bruce had sewn the wound together and the nurses Becca and Emilia gently wiped dryed blood from Tonys torso.

“Clint and i will check the hospital room and make sure its secure!“, Steve announced, wanting to give them some privacy. Pepper nodded absent, still rocking her babys.  
The two left the gallery and entered the corridor.  
Clint wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
“This was horrible!“, he stated worn-out. Steve agreed.  
It has been without doubt one of the worst days in his life.

Watching Tony almost bleeding to death and not beeing able to do anything about it.  
Watching Pepper, one of the strongest woman he knew, break down.  
Dr. Kings betrayel.   
Natashas anger.   
Rhodeys fear.

“Steve, Clint!“, Sam yelled, running towards the two, Wanda and Scott right behind him.  
“Vision told us about Dr. King. Is Stark, is Tony-“  
Sam broke off in the middle of the sentence.  
He just couldn´t bring himself to say that word.  
Dead.  
It was so final.

When they first saw Vision leaving the room, dragging an unconscious Dr. King by his feet, they had feared the worst.  
Kings hand were soaken in blood.   
It was everywhere. His coat, his face, even on his shoes.

When Vision informed them, that Dr. King has driven a skalpel into his patients heart, Scott needed to restrain Sam from attacking the still unconscoius man.  
He had sworn an oath, to his patients, to their families, to his country.  
And he broke it.  
For Hydra.

Damn traitor

They could cleary see how exhausted Steve and Clint looked.  
Clints normally steady hands were trembling lightly.  
Steve himself didnt look any better.

“No, he is not! Dr. Royce and Bruce could patch him together just in time!“ Steve told them.  
Wanda closed her eyes in relievement, Scott patted Sams shoulder and said:  
“See, i told you Stark is to stubborn to die!“  
Sam smiled exhausted at the man.

“But it really was a mess and he lost a lot of blood“, Clint added.   
“He survived the surgery but i don´t think he is out of the woods just yet.“  
The others nodded. It would be a long road to recovery but Stark was tough.  
He was going to make it!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper left the gallery, the sleeping Rose in her arms.   
Rhodey was holding Eduardo, while Happy pushed his wheelchair.  
They have sent Peter straight to bed.   
The poor lad was exhausted and couldn´t even stand anymore.   
He had protested, wanting to stay with them, but Happy could convinced him to rest for a few hours.

Dr. Royce and the nursces Becca and Emilia had moved Tony into the hospital room.  
She had suggested Pepper and the others should sleep for a few hours until they could visit Tony. But Pepper knew she could not sleep. Not even for a minute.

They entered the empty living room and she layed Rose down on the couch.  
Rhodey put Eduardo beside Rose and covered them both with a soft blanket.  
“You two should rest, too. I will stay with the twins here“, she told Rhodey and Happy.  
They didn´t seem convinced. Rhodey shook his head:   
“I´m not tired, Pepper. I will stay with you!“  
Pepper gave him a soft smile and grabbed his hand.  
“Your lying, Rhodey. But you don´t need to worry. There are guards outside the door. They will protect us and you can lay down until we can visit Tony!“, her voice was warm, but firm. Rhodey knew she wouldn´t let this go.

He shared a look with Happy and the bodyguard slightly nodded.  
Rhodey sighed. He knew he couldn´t win.  
“Friday, wake me up when Dr. Royce let us visit Tony or when you vitness any danger!“  
Happy grabbed his wheelchair and the two left the room.

Pepper settled down next to Eduardo and Rose and kicked her black high heels into the corner. She grabbed a waterbottle.  
Then she took a look on her silver wristwatch.   
It was almost 3 o´clock in the afternoon.  
The surgery had taken a lot longer then first expected.

Just watching it had drained her of all energy.   
But Tony had survived. It was all going to be fine.

A knock on the glassdoor let her flinch. One of the guards opened the door.  
“Sorry Mrs. Stark“, he looked rather nervous.  
“There are two...ehhh.. robots in the corridor. Should we destroy them?“

“NO!“, Pepper almost yelled, getting on her feets.  
“Let them through, they belong to Mr. Stark!“, her voice was now calmer.  
The guard nodded high-strung and gave another guard a sign.

Pepper could hear the sound of rolling wheels and just seconds later Dummy and U entered the living room.   
Beeping loudly they rolled towards Pepper and tugged her dress in distress.  
She stroke Dummys arm and petted U´s head.

“Hey you two. It´s all right. He is going to be fine, you don´t need to worry yourself!“  
Dummy started wheeling around her in excitement, thrilled about the good news.  
Knocking the waterbottle Pepper was still holding out of her hand.  
U went to pick the bottle up and gave it to Pepper.  
Dummy beeped, obviously feeling guilty.

“You are so clumpsy!“, Pepper laughed. “But you know what?“  
She leaned a little bit closer to him.  
“Your Daddy loves you this way! And i love you too.   
Because you two are so special. You are so kind, so loving.  
And we are really proud of you!“

The bots curled around her, giving her their version of a hug.  
Making happy beeping noises.   
Pepper smiled fontly at the two. 

They didn´t have seem to noticed the sleeping babys next to her.  
“Look at your right!“, she told them softly.  
They quickly bobbed their cameras around.  
To the left!  
“No, the other right!“, Pepper laughed.  
Dummy and U beeped and finally turned to the right side.  
Looking right at Rose and Eduardo.  
Dummys claw opemed and closed softly.   
U let out an excited beep. They wheeled closer, quieter then Pepper could ever imagine and gently, so gently pulled the slipped blanket over the babys.

“They already adore them!“, Fridays voice was warm, like she was talking about her younger siblings. “And how could they not! They are perfect, Mrs Stark!“  
Pepper smiled lovingly.   
Tony, the bots, the twins, Friday, Rhodey, Happy and Bruce.

These was her family.   
She found it all on her own. It was little and broken at first, but still good.  
Yeah, still good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be back in a few days!  
> See you soon  
> xxx


	25. Pain

Tony Stark groaned at the terrible pain in his chest.  
He could feel something in his throat, it scratched and hurts.  
The pain was always there and nothing seemed to ease it.  
He wanted to open his eyes to find out where he was, but he was to weak.  
He heard voices but couldn´t remember who they belonged to.

A soft hand was touching his face, caressing it lovingly.  
It felt so good and almost left him forget the pain. Almost.  
Someone spoke with him, quiet and gentle, but he couldn´t follow the words.  
He drifted away again.

When he woke up again the room was quiet.  
His eyelids felt so heavy and he struggled to open his eyes.  
It was frustrating that something so easy challenged him so much.  
But he was Tony Stark. He was Iron Man.

The room was dark, only the medical devices illuminated the persons in it.  
Bruce was sitting on a chair next to his bed, his glasses still on his nose.  
In his hand a blinking starkpad  
He looked like shit. His skin was sickly pale, his hair disheveled.  
Even though he was asleep, Tony could see the worry on his face.

He could see the corridor through a glass pane.  
There where at least four guards outside his room.

In the corner of the room was another bed, in it a soundly sleeping Rhodey.  
His face was turned towards the wall. The strange position of his legs reminded Tony once again of the outcome of their fight.  
His wheelchair was a few meters away, so someone must have helped him settle down.  
Maybe Happy. Or Pepper.

Why were they not here?  
He needed to see Peppers beautiful freckled face.  
Her soft blue eyes, so blue.  
He needed to touch her smooth small hands.  
The smell of her perfume.

Oh god.  
What if something has happened to her or the babys?  
Pepper  
Rose  
Eduardo

He began to panic.  
His chest felt like it was on fire and he couldn´t breath, despite the fact he was intubated.  
His hands clenched the blanket covering him.

He knew he was having a severe panic attack.  
He tried to calm his breathing, remembering the breathing exercises Bruce has thought him. 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

He could hear the fast beeping of the heart monitor, but it apperantly didn´t reached a critical point because it didn´t triggered the alarm.

He lifted his arm and tried to grab Bruce arm to wake the man, but moving his arms hurts too much.  
Instinctively his hand moved to his chest, grabbing the arc reactor.  
His chest exploded in pain. So much pain.  
Oh god! Is this what dying feels like?  
He clenched his hands into fists, his fingernails piercing his skin.  
He felt something wet on his cheeks and realized he was crying.

His eyes flew open when the door was opened not to gently.  
He could hear footsteps from at least two persons, rushing to him.  
Steves and Clints face came into his field of vision.  
Steve was saying something, but he couldn´t focus on his voice.  
The pain was to much.  
He closed his eyes again, trying to block it out.

The alarm of the heart monitor was set off.  
He felt a big but warm hand on his face.  
Someone was speaking to his, but it wasn´t Steve or Clint.  
“Dammit Tony! Open your eyes!“  
Tony loved the sound of Bruces voice, but why did he keep hitting him?  
Oh, he wanted him to open his eyes.

Bruce was leaning over him, pressing his hands down on the mattress to stop Tony from touching his chest once again.  
He gave Tony a warm smile.  
“Hey there, Buddy! It had been terrible boring without you here!“  
Of course it had been boring. What did he even expected?

He wanted to ask Bruce about Pepper and the twins but he couldn´t speak because of the tube in his throat.  
It was difficult to breath, knowing and feeling there was something in his lungs.  
He retched and grabbed Bruce hands tightly. The tears started to flow again.  
Dammit. He must really look pathetic, according to Steve and Clints facial expressions.  
He didn´t need their pity.

“Tones, it going to be fine, i promise it! Just breath!“, Rhodey voice was comforting.  
He was still laying on the bed, desperatly trying to reach his wheelchair.  
But it was to far away. He would never get it.

Thankfully Clint must have noticed this too.  
“Wait a second, Rhodey. Let me help you!“  
He grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it right next to Rhodey.  
He offered him a hand, but Rhodey managed it on his own.

He rolled next to Tonys bed and grabbed his arm.  
“Friday will inform Pepper. She left just ten minute ago to feed the twins.  
They aren´t allowed here. Happy and Thor stayed with them.“

Thank god, they were okay!  
The beeping of the heart monitor slowed to a regular pace.

“You are doing good, Tony!“, Bruce said kindly.  
“We will get the intubator out today, but you have to wait a few hours.  
Dr. Royce will check you out in the morning and when everything is well she will remove the tube!“

Tony nodded slightly. A few hours.  
Not half a bad as he had expected.

The door flew open and there she was.  
His beautiful, sweet and gentle Pepper. She was right there, by his side.  
Her hand was so warm and soft.

“Hey my love!“, her voice was the most beautfful thing he has ever heard.  
He squeezed her hand weakly.  
She still had that look. Tender and caring.  
“You did it!“

Yes, yes. He did it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)  
> Lots of love and see you soon!  
> xxx


	26. First steps of redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back :) sorry it took so long, but i helped my sister move into a new apartment!  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter   
> xxx

Tony could feel them watching him through the glass pane.  
He was still intubated and Pepper was asleep next to him, her head resting on the bed.  
Bruces chair was empty.  
Rhodey has left to look after the twins, but Happy has come instead.  
He was laying on Rhodey bed, eyes closed.   
Tony couldn´t tell if he really was asleep or just resting.

His hearing has always been excellent, so he could easely hear the voices outside.  
The others must have joined Steve and Clint, because he could hear Natashas and Sams hushed voices aswell. So Wanda and Scott couldn´t be far.

“It´s even worse than i had expected!“, Steve murmured. Tony tried to not show any emotion, to keep his face blank, so they couldn´t tell he was awake and listening.

“What did you expect? This recovery will neither be fast or painless!  
They cut him open, they saw through his rips and his sternum.  
They literally had their hands on his heart!   
Not to mention the ammount of blood he has lost.“, Natashas voice was quiet and soft, but it seemed somehow odd to Tony. 

She sounded....  
Angry.  
Guilty

Why?  
Tony could blame her for many things, but not for the needed surgery.  
This was not her doing.

“I still can´t believe what you told us“, Sam said. He was way harder to understand, because he spoke quieter than the rest. Not unusual, he had never been a man of loud words. “Why would he do this? And how didn´t Fury and Pepper noticed it earlier?“

What was he talking about?   
What didn´t they noticed?

Natasha laughed grimly: “Why? Because the fucking traitor was a member of Hydra all along! Shield agents removed him from the tower a few hours ago.   
He will never step into a operating room ever again.   
In fact our dear Dr. King will never leave his cell alive.“

Dr. King. A member of Hydra.   
It seems like almost everyone he had ever trusted ended up betraying him.  
The doctor.  
Steve.  
Natasha.  
The rest of his team.

Tony didn´t knew Dr. King long, but he had trusted the man.  
Trusted him to keep him alive.  
But apparently he couldn´t trust his instincts anymore.

Pepper shifted next to him. Her phone was ringing on his nightstand.  
Tony didn´t move and kept his eyes closed.  
He knew Pepper would immediately realize that something was wrong.  
And right now he needed to get through this alone.  
There was no need to worry Pepper even more.

Tony heard Pepper pick up the phone.  
“Rhodey? Is something wrong?“, her voice was full of fear.  
Tony couldn´t understand what Rhodey said, but Pepper seemed to relax immediately.  
“Yes, i will come down right now. Babys have bellyaches frequently, i read its quite normal.“  
Rhodey replied something and Tony was sure he heard his name.  
“He is asleep right now. Happy too. Okay, i´m heading downstairs now. Bye!“  
She hung up and grabbed Tonys hand. Her small hands were warm and soft like always.  
She lovingly stroke his cheek.

The door was opened quietly. Tony could hear a pair of foodsteps.  
“Are you going to your quarters, Pepper?“  
Natasha spoke softly, careful not the wake Tony or Happy.  
“Yeah!“, Pepper nodded. “The twins have bellyaches and Rhodey and Thor have no experience with babys at all. I will go and save the poor men!“  
He could hear the smile in her voice.

It was silent for a moment.  
Pepper cleared her throat. It was a nervous habit, something she did whenever she was uncomfortable.

“I-“, she paused for a second, searching for the right words.  
“I never thanked you for what you did yesterday! You made sure Tony, the twins and i were safe and you removed Dr. King before he could do even more damage.“

“Tony is still my friend and my teammate! I will do anything to protect him, because i know he would have once done the same for me! I´m just sorry we didn´t noticed something was weird about King before the surgery even began“

Once.   
Yes once he would have risked everything for Natasha and the rest of the team.  
But now? After everything that has happened? He wasn´t sure anymore.

“We didn´t suspected anything either. And Fury and i checked his file extensively!“  
Pepper sounded guilty. But it wasn´t her fault.   
It was nobodys fault! 

She cleared her throat once again.  
“I will go now. Could you call me if he wakes up?“  
“I will!“, promised Natasha. “But you should rest, too. I know you have only slept four hours!“

“I will lay down for an hour!“, Pepper replied and Tony noticed she sounded tired.  
Her high heels clicked on the wooden floor when she left the room.

Tony opened his eyes a little and saw Natasha settling down on the chair Pepper sat in before.  
Without thinking he reached out and grabbed her arm.  
Natasha flinched. Tony never thought he would life to see the day Agent Natasha Romanoff looked surprised. But now he did.

“You´re awake!“  
Tony rolled his eyes. It was rather obviously, wasn´t it?!  
Steve, Clint and Sam appeared at the door. Wanda and Scott behind them.

“Shall we inform Pepper?“, Natasha asked quietly, because Happy was still soundly sleeping in the corner.

Tony shook his head, despite the pain it caused him.  
Pepper needed to sleep and the twins needed their mother more than he did now.  
Natasha seemed to understand the reasons, even though he couldn´t tell them.  
She simply nodded and gave him a tight smile.

Tony gestured with his hand to the tube in his throat, trying to tell her he needed to get this thing out. Right now!  
Natasha frowned. “Bruce said he will be here at seven o´clock, that is in twenty minutes. I think he will remove the intubator then! Do you mind if we stay here with you until Bruce is here?“

Tony could see the hopeful expressions on his ex-teammates faces.   
Wanda nervously kneaded her hands.   
Steve looked like a sad puppy, prepared to be kicked out.  
Even though they have all hurt him he couldn´t help to feel thankful.  
They had come to protect him, to protect his family and that meant so much to him, just because his family was the most valuable and precious thing he has ever owned.

He raised his hand and gave them a thumps up.  
Steve gave him a thankful smile and settled down on a chair in the corner of the room.  
He wanted to give Tony the space he needed.

Maybe this was the first step to redemption.  
Just a step, but progress nevertheless!


	27. A step forwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but i am back now :)  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
> xxx

Steve looked at Tony throught the glass.  
They have left his room just minutes ago when Bruce and Dr. Royce had arrived.  
They were going to removed the intubator any minute now.

“Hey! Are Bruce and Dr. Royce in there yet?“  
Steve turned around to see Pepper making her way toward them.  
She looked like she hadn´t slept for years.  
There were dark circles under her tired looking eyes.

“Hey Pepper.“, Natasha gently smiled at the woman.  
“They just arrived minutes ago and they going to remove the intubator now!“  
Pepper nodded and turned to look at her husband through the glass.

Tony doesn´t seem to notice he was being watched.  
Bruce laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
He knew this wouldn´t be pleasend for his friend, but he would be happier without the tube.

„It´s going to be fine, Tony.“, he smiled reassuring.  
Tony gave him a thumps up.

“I am going to remove the tube now, Mr Stark. Please try not to throw up.  
Just keep swallowing.“, Dr. Royce said  
Tony would have laughed if he could.  
Easy to say, difficult to carry out.

Dr. Royce removed the tape around his mouth not to gently,  
pulling some of his facial hair out.  
He grimaced a little and Dr. Royce send him an apologetic look.

“Ready Mr. Stark?“  
Tony simply nodded.  
“Breath in and hold your breath!“  
He did like he was told and took a deep breath.  
His chest hurts, but he wouldn´t let this stop him.  
He needed the tube out of his throat.

Dr Royce grabbed the tube and began to pull.  
“Now exhale!“  
Tony could feel the tube scratching against his throat.  
He desperatly swallowed, remembering he was told not to throw up.  
His hand grabbed the fabric of the sheet.

Outside the room Pepper had to look away.  
She couldn´t stand to see the hurt in Tonys eyes.  
But she knew it would only get worse first it would get better.

They would get through this.  
Together, as a family!

Inside Tony struggled not the retch.  
“You´re doing good, Tony.“   
He once again remembered why he wanted Bruce to supervise the medicial treatment.  
He knew excatly what he was doing and he knew Tony.  
Hearing his voice calmed him.

With one last final thug the tube was gone and he gasped for the desperately needed air.  
He could feel tears running down his face.  
Every breath hurt like someone was repeately stabbing his lungs with a knife.  
He couldn´t focus on what Dr. Royce was saying.  
The pain was to much!

Bruce shared a look with Dr. Royce. She nodded slightly.  
He grabbed a syringe of morphine and injected it into the infusion pump.  
This would help!

Tony could feel his arm getting cold.  
Just seconds later his entire body began to feel numb.  
He didn´t mind it, because the pain was going wear off.

Bruce gestured towards Pepper, signaling her to come in.  
Tony could hear the door open but he couldn´t bring himself to turn his head to look who had arrived.  
A warm soft hand touched his face.

Pepper

She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.  
“Hey my love.“  
He loved the sound of her voice. So soft, so full of love!  
“Hey Pep.“, he murmured. Speaking hurts.  
Bruce gave Pepper a bowl of ice chips and she put a few in Tonys mouth.  
The cold eased the pain a little. He gave Pepper a small smile.

“Are Eduardo and Rose okay?“, he wondered where they are. If they were safe.  
Pepper laid a calming hand on his cheek. She could see the worry in his eyes.  
“They are with Rhodey, Happy and Thor. Friday sent for them so that you can see them through the glass, because they are not allowed in here.“

Tony nodded weakly. He knew he couldn´t hold them for a while now, but seeing them through glass was way better than not seeing them at all!

Outside the room they could hear loud footsteps approaching.  
They turned around to see Thor, Rhodey, Happy and Peter enter the corridor.  
Thor was holding Eduardo and Happy had little Rose in his arms.  
Rhodey nodded at one of Guards and Peter was talking to Happy.

“Hello!“, Thors voice boomed through the whole corridor.  
He seemed to be in a rather joyous mood, smiling widely.  
Scott gave a little nod. He was still intimidated by the norse god.   
Maybe even a little scared.

“Hey buddy!“, Clint greeted them.  
Eduardo made a giggling noise in Thor´s arms. Clint smiled at the boy.  
He missed his own kids.

Peter knocked at the glass, waving excited.   
Tony and Pepper turned their faces toward them.   
Happy and Thor stepped in front of the glass to show them the twins.  
Thor gently grabbed Eduardos hand at waved at his parents.

Pepper was smiling widely, waving back at them.  
Tony too had a smile on his face.  
He had missed them terrible.

But they would all be together soon!


End file.
